A Maelstrom in Westeros
by blackmage7536
Summary: Naruto taking Westeros by storm. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

The great men of Westeros were occupied with their Game of Thrones, while another played his own game with something far more alluring. He wasn't an imposing figure but held great power within his soul and mind. He could trick you as well as beat you with his fists, another world had seen his true might and the very landscape had been reshaped by it. While the men played king, this young man would snatch out their life from them. Going behind their back and through their very families, well more accurately through their wives and daughters, he had seen the strength that women could wield and knew that if he could harness that he would be formidable indeed.

Plus he really enjoyed the ways he could persuade them, it wasn't as flashy as destroying a city in broad daylight, but it was a lot more enjoyable.

Throughout the 7 kingdoms of Westeros, a blond haired demon was slating his thirst for carnal pleasure and he would ensnare all in his path. Even the Narrow Sea wasn't an obstacle for him; he could flow through his clones with the ease of water through a sieve.

At the same moment in the fortress of Winterfell, the halls of Kings Landing, nestled in the Highgarden, baked out in the capital Sunspear, and warming up at Storms End there was a blond haired, blue eyed youth panting with exertion. He was riding Lady Catelyn Stark, Cersei Lannister, Margaery Tyrell, Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand, and Melisandre. One could say that he had his work cut out for him, but he was always a believer of true determination, plus it helped that he had his Shadow Clones to work them down.

Naruto didn't know how he had come to reside in Westeros, he only knew that the current regime was lazy and stupid. It was a farce that this had gone on for this long, but he would relieve the kings and pretenders from their precious throne and truly bring peace back to this land. He was after all the Hero of Konoha.

Though that was something that would be for another time, he was currently deep inside of Catelyn and she was riding him with pure abandon. He was surprised by the fervor from the mother, but wouldn't allow himself to be a spectator in these activities. He was ramming hard back at the brunette and grabbing a fistful of hair while slamming into her honeypot.

She was screaming his name, shouting to the heavens on how she would father his children and leave Eddard. Naruto was smiling at the way that her eyes would roll in ecstasy whenever he would ram into her sweet home. He could filter between his other selves and what he witnessed was surprising to those who had not known him well.

He was a powerful man by nature, but when he truly shined was in the bedrooms of the ladies of the house. He was currently having Cersei kneeling lapping away at his cream, swirling her tongue and enjoying the thick treat. Two clones were spit roasting Margaery, while she happily drifted off into unconsciousness. 6 clones were having their way with the two Sand Snakes, he could see the appeal of their tanned skin and glorious holes. And finally 3 clones were filling Melisandre to the brim with their milk and she was all for it.

On the bed Melisandre was being double teamed from the rear while another was using her mouth for what it was good for. It seemed sweet talk wasn't the only thing that Melisandre was good at, her skills in the carnal arts were well met by Naruto. He had taken his time seducing the fiery priestess, but eventually she too fell under his sway. Or rather was it under him?

It didn't matter to him, he was all too happy to spear her from here to kingdom come. And he would come all over her luscious body, her fiery red hair reminded him of his own mother, though that was something that could be considered taboo to him. But if he was honest with himself he had entertained some fantasies of the more maternal persuasion.

Sucking him down her gullet while being double teamed from the back, it seemed Melisandre had lost all semblance of decorum or dignity. She was just another piece in the chess game that Naruto would use to rid the world of these corrupted kings and lords.

Her degree of loyalty to her one true god was deep, but Naruto would go deeper and truly break that hold from her. He was already breaking her mind with pleasure, it wouldn't be too hard to truly gain the crimson haired priestesses devotion.

Back to Cersei, she was found in the same predicament as Melisandre. Being spit roasted by Naruto and his clones, this was something that Jaime could never do. He was only one man, while Naruto could field a whole army to pleasure the queen. Her screams were suppressed by the gag in the form of Naruto. Thrusting in and out of the blond queens throat, Naruto filled her stomach again and again with his seed. She would soon be overrun with the cream and lying in the stuff was pleasing for Naruto to see. Being drilled from behind, and slapped on her derriere, Cersei thanked the gods that she had succumbed to Naruto. Though that was a foregone conclusion when he had shown his immortality, strength, and the ability to crush all armies by himself.

Pumping in and out of her bum, Naruto slapped her butt red and watched as it jiggled while he ground and thrust into her. Seeing the queen of Westeros with her bum in the air being drilled by a teen was not something that would ever be believed. Her dignity was out the window, all she craved was Naruto. Naruto had purposely posed himself as a drug for the women, he would pleasure them to the edge and let them beg for more. With the use of Chakra there was no limit to the amount of pleasurable sensations he could extract from the beautiful women.

Feeling the telltale signs of his release Naruto roared with lust and emptied into Cersei, she was like a blowup doll that couldn't hold her payload. The cream extruded from her every orifice, whether that was her mouth, lower lips or her sensational bum. Gulping down Naruto's essence like it was nectar from the gods, Cersei looked nothing like royalty. Her stomach could not hold any more and her mouth had long been overfilled with the milk, so Cersei lay prone on the middle of her king sized bed covered from head to toe in Naruto's seed. She was more white then blond, after all Naruto's seed overcame her natural vibrant hair color.

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't done with the queen and flipped her bum into the air and drove deeply in her again and again. He would show Cersei that he was the only one for her now, there would be no repeat from either Jaime or Robert. Driving her body into the sheets, Naruto left imprint after imprint of her supple body into the bed's cushiony softness. After all it was said and done, the bed looked like a mess and there was a smell of arousal in the bedroom that would be lasting for days.

Her head lying to the side and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Cersei didn't see Naruto pick her up and place her on the floor. Nodding his head, Naruto instructed his clones to clean up, although more accurately he instructed them to burn all evidence of his tryst with the queen. Grabbing new linens from the cupboard, the clones made quick work of the abused room and had it looking pristine. Though they had their fun, lightly slapping themselves across Cersei's lips, she would give each clone a kiss each time she was slapped by their meat.

Chuckling at the sight, Naruto gathered Cersei into his arms and walked toward the royal bath. He would enjoy scrubbing Cersei down and well everywhere.

Catelyn Stark had awaken from her stupor to find that she was still bouncing up and down on Naruto. She would have screamed in pleasure but Naruto had that covered too. She was a true silver tongue, though that was probably for something else. Naruto was riding her face like she was riding him, each thrust went down her throat and he groaned at the tight hold she had on him. He could feel her massaging him with her throat and mouth, and the way she would swirl her tongue around him, it was enough to make him release inside her for the fourth time. Guzzling all she could, Catelyn soon was overtaxed and Naruto popped out of her mouth while spraying both her hair and face with his seed. She could smell it in her nose and taste it in her mouth and on her lips. It was a sight to behold, with the way the white contrasted with the black of her hair. Though the cream soon stuck all over and her normal black tresses were masked by his seed.

She wasn't done though; Naruto was still thrusting into her from both her front and back. The feeling of being full was doubly satisfying when Naruto pounded in and out of her. He was pumping her bowlegged; the girth was enough to rub all her sensitive and most pleasurable spots. Her puckered hole would be loose for anyone other than Naruto, his width was spreading her fully. She had never been so thoroughly full in her life. And she hadn't had an ounce of food, though she had gotten plenty of protein from Naruto.

Soon the pleasure made her dizzy and she was swaying as Naruto continued to pound into her. Climaxing multiple times from the pleasure, Catelyn didn't hear Naruto give roar that would have made a lion proud and release inside both her lower lips and her sweet derriere. Lying on the sopping wet bed sheets, Catelyn was sufficiently dazed from the fervor of their lovemaking. Overflowing with his seed, Catelyn could not hold the amount, and her juices mixed with him to truly ruin the bed spread.

The procession of clones soon commenced, just like with Cersei and each got a kiss from Catelyn while they did their duty. It amused Naruto to see the same sight that had greeted him after his adventures with Cersei. Maybe the Starks and the Lannisters weren't so different after all? Though from the thoroughly exhausted expressions on both the queen and Lady Stark, they wouldn't be acknowledging anything for the next few hours.

Smirking at the display, Naruto flowed through his clones and soon came back to Margaery. She was occupied by one of his clones or rather two. Still being used as a bridge by the clones, pumping themselves in and out with a steady rhythm. Her body was suspended in midair by the two clones, spit roasting could not have been a more accurate term for it.

Her blond wavy hair was being used as a hand hold for the clone that was thrusting into her mouth. While the other clone grabbed her hips and really drilled into the aspiring Lady of Tyrell. With dual roars, the clones released into the blond and filled her from both sides. Her stomach actually seemed a bit bigger from the seed flowing into her abdomen. Guzzling like a trooper, she joined Cersei and Lady Stark in the futile efforts to overcome the flow.

Carefully lowering her to the bed, the two clones bowed out as the Naruto looked on as his seed exited the beautiful maiden. She was freely flowing from all 3 holes, her abdomen had shrunk back after she had coughed up a little of his milk. Though she continued to lap away at the excess within her mouths reach.

Smiling at the picture in front of him, Naruto slowly gathered the would be queen and headed to the baths. Nodding his head at the clones to clean up their mess, Naruto started scrubbing up Margaery from her little ordeal. Though it soon degenerated into another carnal exercise, as he rode her in the bathtub and slapped her pert bottom. Her mouth was pretty and eloquent, though he was finding another use for it. Surrounding him, she was marking him with her lips, they were forming a ring where she would always return to, at the base of him. Exploding into her mouth and filling her once again, Naruto continued his lustful advances and tossed her lightly against the tile walls.

Lining up directly behind her, Naruto thrust into her warmth and pushed her into the walls. Each thrust caused a tremor in the walls, the water danced on the floor from the vibrations. Lifting her legs up on either side of him, he drilled into her while she was doing the splits in midair. Each jarring pulse was rattling her brain with pleasure. Soon she exploded with heat and released all over the tiled floor, mixing her own liquid with the water below. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Margaery was truly and royally screwed. With a final clamp of her taut muscles, Naruto filled her to the brim with his seed. And watched as much of it flowed out of her to the floor below. Lifting her even higher, Naruto flipped her over and had her mouth right where he wanted it.

Margaery wasn't going to let such nectar go to waste and she happily swallowed him whole. Meanwhile, Naruto had put Margaery's legs together and had her hold his seed inside of her warmth. Gravity could help every once in a while. With most of his seed sucked out, Margaery gave a few final licks and with an audible pop he was free from her luscious mouth.

Not one to ever leave things as they were, Naruto wanted to hit the quartet and see Margaery as out of it as Catelyn, Cersei and Melisandre. Not giving her a moment's respite, he conjured clones out of thin air and gave them the signal to ravage the beautiful woman. She was more than happy to oblige, but she wasn't ready for the fervor that Naruto instilled into the clones. They went buck wild on her and truly lived up to the nickname Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. When it was all said and done, Margaery was no better off than Cersei and Catelyn. Her mind was wracked with pleasure and her lips were sticky with Naruto.

Naruto had only one last question for himself, 'Who would be next on his little tour through this world?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

Naruto had found Daenerys when he had gone in search of the previous royal family that had ruled Westeros all those years ago. Before Robert Baratheon had taken the throne, it was inhabited by the Mad King. It was a line descended from the dragons of old, or so the old journals had said. When he had happened upon the two last remaining members of the royal family, he was surprised by the beauty of Daenerys and the idiocy of Viserys. Lying in wait for days at a time, Naruto had waited for just the right moment to introduce himself to the wide eyed future queen. It just so happened that Viserys had been feeling particularly vicious one day preparing to beat his own sister to satiate his frustration with the continued humiliation he had endured. What he hadn't seen coming was the kick to the back of his useless head. Viserys never did find out who had knocked him unconscious, though he had his suspicions that it was Daenerys, but had no proof. Not really the entrance that Naruto had wanted but it served as an ice breaker for him to meet with Daenerys. While overcoming the shock of seeing her cruel brother being knocked on his butt, Daenerys discovered that Naruto had been following them for a very long time.

He had told her of the conflict that was building in the far off kingdom and how it could lead to a war that would split the realm. If she would come home than maybe they could unite the realm under one banner and truly bring peace to the common people. She had been suspicious at first, there was no one in the realms who would actually want to proclaim her queen. They all wanted to lop off her head and use her body for themselves. Or at least that's what Viserys had always said. Naruto did not force the issue but he continued to visit Daenerys throughout the week and explain to her the situation across the Narrow Sea.

Eventually Naruto knew that there would be no reason for Daenerys to go back unless something really drastic happened. And it just so happened that one event that would shape the very lives beyond the Narrow Sea would be decided by an oversized brute who had been promised Daenerys for an army. Viserys had grown tired of the waiting and the cheese monger had sped up the time table of the pact that would link Daenerys with the Dothraki.

Across the Narrow Sea laid the wasteland that the Dothraki had taken as their own, they would enslave and pillage the sands all for the sake of their false gods. There would be a few khalasar that would roam the desert all in search of new women to rape and men to kill. One such khalasar was led by the mighty Khal Drogo. He was a fearsome man who fought everyone that had challenged him and won to become the leader of the largest khalasar seen in recent memory. He was currently headed to a merchant's home to make a deal with some pompous foreigner for a flimsy young thing.

He was not impressed by the doe eyed stare and fear in the young woman's eyes. She would not be strong enough to breed for his heir and the next Khal of his horde. He needed a true Dothraki who would bear him sons that could fight and maim as well as he could. Shaking his head at the putrid offering by the cheese monger, he galloped off in search of new prizes. That is until he saw a brief flash of recognition in the flimsy thing's eye. Looking back over his shoulder, Khal Drogo spotted a small, puny little man who seemed to walk with a practiced ease.

The Khal was not amused that his offering was showing affection for such a miniscule pest. Deciding that it was in his right to slay the weird foreigner, Khal Drogo rode hard at the man and prepared to separate his head from between his shoulders. What he didn't count on was the agility and finesse the teen possessed. The boy had walked around him like he wasn't even there. He could see the movements but could not follow through with his motion to kill the teen.

Turning his stallion around, Khal Drogo dug his heels into the horse and ran at a full gallop at the teen. This time he would crush him under foot and show the doe eyed girl that she was his and his alone.

Shaking his head at the brute in front of him, Naruto calmly produced a small kunai that he casually flung toward the moron. The knife struck true and the horse keeled over after it had been struck directly in the head. Khal Drogo was driven to the ground and slid until he was face down in front of Naruto. Spitting out rocks and leaves, Drogo was furious he was being made to look a fool by a peasant with a beaming smile on his face.

He would show this upstart there was no one more fearsome and bloodthirsty in the world. His horde had gathered to stand with their leader, but Drogo signaled for them to stand clear. He would be the one that would relish in the blood of this baby that had dared kill his horse.

With a sigh from his lips, Naruto assumed a lackadaisical stance and gave the universal come toward me gesture. He was bored so maybe this little dance would amuse him a bit. He could see that the man in front of him was a beast with brute strength, but he had always been more of a sneaky opponent. He would always find the weak link in his opponent's armor and exploit it for his benefit; the man in front of him was no different.

He had guessed correctly and Drogo charged in with a head full of steam intent on ripping the teen apart. Side stepping the telegraphed motion, Naruto delivered a staggering elbow in passing. Drogo could feel the contents of his lunch bubbling up his esophagus. Staring wide eyed at the teen, Drogo could not believe that this puny boy had caused so much damage to him.

He was the elite of his Khalasar, there were none that could injure him with a mere elbow. Unfortunately for Drogo, Naruto wasn't a patient man; he followed up his attack with a sweeping kick that took out the legs from Drogo. Once on the floor, Naruto tackled him onto the ground and started pummeling him repeatedly with his fists. From the way that Naruto was built the punches should have done nothing to Drogo, but he felt each and every one. The power behind them was palpable; it was like being hit by a ton of bricks.

Bloody and concussed on the floor, Drogo still would not forfeit. Standing up to his knees, Drogo again charged at the teen and again Naruto delivered a devastating attack that knocked Drogo to the ground.

To say the Khalasar was stunned would be an understatement; there was no one alive that could outfight Khal Drogo. But this mysterious stranger had not only beaten the Khal, but done it in such a way that he would be humiliated for the rest of his life. It had been such a bright day for Drogo, but it had all ended in misery at the feet of Naruto.

It wasn't such a surprise for anyone that knew the power that Naruto wielded, the people of this world were mere ants compared to the likes of Madara or Hashirama Senju.

Turning back to what he had truly come here for, Naruto greeted Daenerys and laughed at her stunned look of disbelief. "How did you do that Naruto?"

"Oh a little misdirection and some applied pressure and anyone can beat morons. He wasn't so special was he?" Naruto had known who Drogo was all along, but wanted to play down the massacre plus cause Drogo to perform one last ditch feat of stupidity. Drogo had the gall to attack Daenerys to try to lure Naruto out of his comfort zone, but Naruto had sensed the pathetic tactic and delivered the final nail in the coffin.

Infusing wind chakra into kunai, Naruto lopped off the surprised head of Khal Drogo in full view of his khalasar. All this was done without turning his head; Naruto had continued his conversation with Daenerys like he was talking about the weather. When in actuality he had assassinated one of the most dangerous men on this side of the Narrow Sea.

Shocked by the events taking place around her, Daenerys paled at the body of the horse lord at her feet. Finally turning his head at the man who wouldn't take no for an answer, Naruto draped his overcoat on top of the decaying body and head.

Deciding to take their conversation indoors, Naruto gestured Daenerys toward the open door and foyer. Looking back at the khalasar, Naruto stared down the few brave enough to dare challenge him. He promised pain on those that had even the inkling to harm Daenerys; she was now under his protection. After her no good brother had tried to sell her off to Khal Drogo, Naruto decided to intervene on the matter.

He was rather fond of the young woman; she was just as beautiful as the women he had ensnared in Westeros. And she was pure and good in this world of corruption and filth, he couldn't believe there were still those among the living here in Westeros. With a final glance to the retreating horde, Naruto signaled his clones to follow the pack and report on their movements.

Entering the home of the cheese monger, Naruto noticed the extravagant wealth that this man held. There was enough food and wine to feed everyone in Flea Bottom for at least a week. The indulgence was nauseating, he had lived off ramen noodles for most of his younger days, and how one man could hope to eat all this was ludicrous.

Sitting at the head of the table was the cheese monger, happily munching away at a whole side of lamb. He was licking off the excess fat on his pudgy little fingers, but he stopped everything when he discovered Naruto standing in his dining room with Daenerys in tow. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am here to retrieve Daenerys. "

"Over my dead body you are! Who the heck do you think you are trying to take my meal…I mean my sister away!" Disgusted by the display of arrogance and selfishness from Daenerys's brother, Viserys was a sniveling little rat. "I don't think I asked your opinion about it, but I will ask Daenerys. What do you think? Do you want to go home?"

Shocked by the utter disregard that Naruto had for him, Viserys launched himself at Naruto in a mad fury with a serving knife in hand. Naruto easily parried the attack and launched Viserys clear across the room into the cocktail table. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, how about it Daenerys?"

"What…I don't know about that. I can't go back, they would kill me over in the Seven Kingdoms. I'm a wanted fugitive because of my lineage."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, I'll protect you. Plus I'm sure we could figure out a disguise or something. I always thought your hair could use a little color." Beside himself with frustration, the cheese monger knew all this well laid plans were going up in smoke. He needed to head this off before it got too carried away. "Sir Naruto is it? I was wondering if you would possibly entertain a little proposition for the girl? I mean you can't be serious about taking her back to King's Landing? They would kill her on sight."

"I am very serious, and I don't believe it is any of your business Illyrio. Unless you believe you have the means to stop me?" Showcasing that he wasn't without some brains, Illyrio Mopatis didn't attack the teen like Viserys did. Though he was sorely tempted to put the boy on the smoker and roast him alive. How did he even get in here?

Still overwhelmed by the events that had transpired, Daenerys still wanted to go home. She had not seen Kings Landing for so long and she had all but accepted she would die in this horrible wasteland. Not feeling the strength to truly articulate her desire to go home, Daenerys just nodded her head at Naruto. Smiling at the gesture, Naruto tipped an invisible hat to Illyrio and guided Daenerys to her room to pack for the trip back home.

Having sent his clones to roam the surrounding area, Naruto knew that the cities on this side of the Narrow Sea practiced slavery. It was a common practice here to have the khalasar capture the slaves and sell it to the cities like Astapor and Yunkai where they would be trained into whatever would be needed. It was a barbaric practice that Naruto knew he would have to rid this land of, but that would be for another time. His first priority was the safety of Daenerys and her safe return to the Kings Landing.

Beyond livid, Illyrio paced his halls racking his brain for a way to salvage this horrendous situation. All thoughts came back empty as he had seen firsthand how powerful the teen was, tossing Viserys like a ragdoll. The idiot was still out cold on his well-kept floors.

Naruto could flow through his clones at will but Daenerys could not, that was why they needed to catch the first ship back to Westeros. With all of her clothing packed and supplies provided by Illyrio though not of his own volition, Naruto and Daenerys set off for the nearest port.

Watching as his great plans flittered away, Illyrio looked down to his feet and saw Khal Drogo's head staring back at him. With a shriek of fright, the rotund cheese monger waddled back in sheer terror at the mutilated head.

Laughing at the cry of terror that he heard in the wind, Naruto guessed that the cheese monger had found his going away present. 'Serves him right trying to sell Dany off to that offish brute.'

'That fat tub of lard is going to have some company soon. The Dothraki didn't take too kindly to the death of their Khal. Good work there Kit.'

'I wondered when you would show your head Kurama. Where the heck have you been?'

'I've been keeping your stupid butt alive, while you have been rutting around with the country folk.'

'Hey now, I don't think Cersei and Catelyn classify as country folk. And I haven't been rutting around.'

'Oh I'm sorry your majesty, how about pounding them to kingdom come than?'

'Whatever. Any thoughts on how we got here?'

'Your guess is as good as mine. Last thing I remember was fighting that witch.'

'You mean Kaguya?'

'Yeah she was insane. I wonder what happened after that?' Now that Kurama had mentioned it Naruto had no recollection of the events after their battle with Kaguya. It was all just a blank after the battle had started. The last memory he had was when he had awoken in this cruel world with all the hatred and pain that permeated the air. It was that sense of dread and gloom that had kick started Naruto's plan to fix this world. Though how it came to coincide with the amount of pleasure that he had caused for both the noble ladies of the world and himself, he hadn't the foggiest.

'Kit? You there?'

'Yeah, just reminiscing on the stuff that happened since you were gone.'

'Oh I have a general idea about that. Nice work though Kit. I couldn't have done it better myself.' Inwardly laughing at the praise from the infamous Kyuubi, Naruto was broken from his reverie when he spotted the wharf.

Signaling toward the captain of one of the vessels, Naruto showed him the necessary coin for passage back to Westeros. Pocketing the money, the captain motioned for the two to board and roared at his men to begin preparations to cast off. With their return underway, Naruto led Daenerys down to their cabin.

"I would keep your cloak tight, your highness. I don't think it would bode well to be recognized by the crew."

"Thank you Naruto, but how did you secure passage so quickly?"

"I had anticipated that Khal Drogo would come to claim you. Your brother had made the arrangements with that fat cheese monger weeks in advance. Securing passage on this ship wasn't that difficult when the captain had seen how much it would be worth to me." Nodding her head, Daenerys still didn't see why Naruto would do all this for her. Maybe he wanted to claim the kingdom for himself? But if that had been the case he could have just used Viserys, her brother was easy to anger but very naïve otherwise. It would be a piece of cake to lure him with women, gold or an army. Why go through all the trouble to rescue her? Naruto had killed Drogo with such ease, Daenerys held no illusions that she could just as easily be dispatched.

Sensing the distress in Daenerys, Naruto took her hands in his and had her look him in the eyes. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you Dany. It's a promise of a lifetime!" Shocked by the sincerity in the blond youths eyes, Daenerys knew that whether he meant harm or death for her, that she could not leave his side. Either he was the best liar in the world, or he really meant to sit her on the Iron Throne once more. Smiling at the teen, Daenerys nodded her head and held Naruto in a close embrace.

Surprised by the hug, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and embraced Daenerys with the same joy. It would be an interesting journey now that all the players were coming to the board. Naruto wondered how well the others would take this turn of events?


	3. Chapter 3

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

Illyrio Mopatis had lost his golden goose but at least he still held the 3 greatest treasures in all the land. There was no discounting the price and power that these 3 dragon eggs could wield. There were some that said you could buy a small army with them. Illyrio would need it when the Dothraki arrived to lop off his head, gathering what he could carry the rotund man headed out of his villa to catch the next boat out of this hellhole. Essos was not the promised land of opportunity he had expected, the notion that he had to cavort with these savages was enough to send any decent man into a rage.

Now he was likely to lose his head over this? He would not die because of the simple whims of a silly little girl and that brat with whiskers. He would have his revenge on both of them.

While Illyrio was having this internal struggle with himself, one of the clones Naruto had left behind discovered the hidden treasures. The clone knew those dragon eggs would be very valuable in the upcoming war. Whoever held the dragons would be the de facto rulers of all the lands, though it would yet be seen if those things even hatched in the first place. Sneaking through the shadows, the clone snuck up behind the fat man and quickly relieved him of his precious cargo.

Illyrio felt the sudden shift in weight, but when he looked behind him there was nothing there. Shaking his head of the phantoms, Illyrio continued in search of his boat. Chuckling at the idiocy of the merchant, the clone high tailed it to his originals location. He was so glad that he didn't have to worry about another individual in his travels. They would only have slowed him down. Racing through the arid landscape, the clone had arrived at the port in record time. It helped that Kurama was back and the clone could feel the chakra from him slowly flowing once again through his veins.

Without batting an eye, the clone leaped from the docks and continued to run across the water without slowing his pace. Being a ninja rocked! Especially being one in this world filled with mortal men and women. This was what Madara had felt when he had faced off against the other kages. But that was something for another time, now the most important thing was to get the eggs to the original.

**Back with Naruto and Daenerys**

He could feel his clone speeding toward them and see that he carried something truly momentous in his hands. Dragon eggs would be priceless in the upcoming war, he was glad that the clone had the opportunity to obtain them. And fleecing the cheese monger was just icing on the cake.

Naruto carried the sleeping Daenerys to bed. Once he was sure that she was asleep he headed toward the upper deck to greet his clone.

He didn't have to wait long, the clone was just about 100 feet away. With a mighty leap, the clone scaled the deck and delivered the precious loot to Naruto. Nodding his head at the clone, Naruto gestured for it to rest with Daenerys while he examined the rock hard specimens.

'These things are still alive after all this time?'

'Those dragons are stubborn little bastards. Be careful around them Kit. You might be immortal but Daenerys isn't. I wouldn't want you to lose your new mate so soon.'

'I know Kurama. But I couldn't just leave it with that fat bastard.'

'Yeah, I can see how that would have gone poorly for us.' Naruto was still amazed that there were real life dragons in this world. It was not common to see them even in his old world. Deciding to handle these matters later, Naruto sealed the three eggs in one of his scrolls. Looking out over the seas, Naruto could feel a tug at his consciousness. One of his clones had spotted something exotic that would be a welcome addition.

**Astapor**

Missandei had just been slapped for speaking out of turn again; her master at Astapor wasn't what one would call forgiving for errors. It was only because she was so eloquent, knowledgeable and beautiful that she was spared the harsher punishments of this hell. She watched as more and more of the unsullied paraded in front of their prospective buyers. She was disgusted by the display but knew that she held no power to change what was happening here.

What did catch her attention was one of the newer clients; he was a teen from all appearances but held himself with a certain machismo. What really caught her eye was the pure blue in his eyes, she had never seen the like. It was mesmerizing and entrancing for the beautiful handmaiden and translator. She had hoped he would purchase some of the Unsullied just for the chance to speak with him.

Naruto was appalled by the standards of living and the outright horrid treatment of the people in Astapor. Though his clone had found a truly remarkable woman, she was like a jewel in this wasteland of horror. Her name was Missandei if the intel from his clones were to be believed. It was a beautiful name for such a lovely young and voluptuous woman.

Signaling to the overseer Naruto wanted to speak to Missandei master, to see if he could buy a few of the slaves. The master himself was a horrid man, who believed it was beneath him to speak the common tongue to strangers. He only spoke in Valyrian and had Missandei translate for him. Though what she translated and what he actually said weren't always the same. After all he insulted every client he ever did business with.

"My most worthy of masters, ask what is your name sir?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"My name is Missandei, it is an honor to meet you Master Naruto."

"No, Naruto is fine. Master sounds so wrong." Smiling at the teen, Missandei was getting off topic from the purchase. As her master reminded her with his cutting remarks, _"Get on with it, and stop flirting with that hell spawn. I'll beat you senseless if he doesn't buy anything for all this time wasted. Ask that whore son how many does he want."_

"_Yes master."_

"How many would you like Master Naruto?" Sighing at the continued use of master, Naruto nonetheless offered up five of his fingers.

"Five hundred?"

"No five thousand."

"You want to purchase 5000 Unsullied?"

"No, I want to describe how many of my men will take over this city." Shocked by the comment, Missandei tried to translate for her master without stuttering. This teen had just declared war on Astapor and its masters. He was going to die at her feet, she couldn't watch the horror unfold. _"This whore son has the gall to threaten us? Unsullied kill this man where he stands! And make it a slow death."_

Turning her head Missandei didn't want to see the carnage. She had just gotten to meet the young man and now he would be disemboweled in front of her. What she hadn't counted on was the shriek of surprise that her master gave. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto standing exactly where he was and her master on the ground with another Naruto pointing a short knife at her master's throat. "Tell him that if he doesn't call off his slaves I will slit his throat from ear to ear."

Shocked by this turn of events Missandei translated for Naruto. _"Kill this man! I will not be bullied in my own city!" _The Unsullied attacked again and again but were repelled by Naruto. He disarmed the teen warriors and knocked them out with well-placed punches to their temples.

Having enough of this, Naruto slit the man's throat and took the whip from his hand. Tossing it on the ground, Naruto saw to his surprise the remaining soldiers stood still. "What's going on?"

"You took the whip from my master. They are yours to command now." Still shocked her master was lying dead at her feet with a look of horror on his face. Shrugging his shoulders and going with it, Naruto took the whip and signaled for Missandei to translate for him. "You are now free to do what you want and live the way you want. You are no longer slaves to these masters. It is up to you what you do with your life. But if you want to follow me, I will lead you to a land of lush meadows and food beyond your wildest dreams." Naruto could see an opportunity when he had it, with this army he could truly take back Westeros from the corrupt and powerful houses.

The Unsullied joined as one and roared their approval of this new found endeavor. Naruto now had his army 20,000 strong of Unsullied warriors. He would have to train them up a bit, but they would make fine warriors for the conflict ahead. Stunned by this turn of events Missandei just continued to stare slack jawed at the teens woeful disregard of anything resembling sense. He had taken over the city of Astapor within a few minutes and now had the Unsullied ready to march with him anywhere he wanted to go. He exuded power and insanity in equal parts, but was most intoxicating was the grin on his youthful face. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

What kind of man was this? How could he just idly kill someone than smile like it didn't even happen? This was a dangerous man, someone who had taken numerous lives before. Missandei had to be careful around this man.

Turning to what had actually brought him here, Naruto could see the fear and nervousness that was in Missandei brown eyes. He had wanted to do this without so much loss of life, but the masters would not relinquish their hold so easily. He had to set an example for the others to see, there was nowhere safe for those that would willingly force others to slavery. He didn't want to scare Missandei but he needed to settle this before he could return to Daenerys.

"I'm sorry for what you had to see. I didn't mean for you to get involved in this. I needed to finish this Missandei. I hope you will come to see that in time." Walking away, Naruto had royally screwed up his damsel in distress mission. He had always had a little too much of a hero complex, but it kind of came with the territory when you were the Child of Prophecy.

Missandei had not expected Naruto to apologize but the actions of the teen did give her pause. Though if she didn't follow Naruto who would be left in this ruined city. Her master was dead and now the person who had given every slave his or her freedom was leaving as well. "Wait, I do see that it was a good thing. But did you have to kill all the masters?"

"I knew they would not free their slaves willingly. It was either them or you, and I would gladly choose you any day of the week." Smiling politely, Naruto traced Missandei's face with his hand. A shock of electricity went through her at his touch, she had never been touched so gently and with such care.

The two walked away from the rotting corpse of her master and toward the port of the city. The whole populace was in an uproarious mood because of their liberation by Naruto. The Unsullied would follow Naruto while the rest would stay and try to salvage whatever life they could in Astapor. There would be conflicts along the way but the people were better for it in the end. At least they were free and would be feed for the first time in a long time.

What had once been slave barges that had ferried in the men and women into the city to be put into shackles would now deliver them to a new and more prosperous place. The barges would join up with the main ship that housed Daenerys when they arrived in Westeros. For now there was the matter of finding provisions for the long journey ahead. Most of the Unsullied had never been outside of Astapor so such a trip was something foreign and strange to them.

Naruto had summoned multiple clones to organize and furnish the journey. The clones supplied the provisions and water needed for the trek across the Narrow Sea. While this was going on Naruto flowed through his clones to check in on things in Westeros.

What he found was himself deep inside Cersei once more, it looked like they were in a bathhouse of some sort. It was the only area in the city where he could do his business and play with Cersei at the same time. The queen had snuck out of the castle to rendezvous with Naruto, he had promised her full reign over the realm. It was a great deal, plus the love was amazing. Jaime couldn't even get in the same ballpark as Naruto. The clones had a number of ways to really prolong and increase the pleasure. They had stamina for days, while Jaime was only human.

What Naruto had forgotten to mention was that she might have to share the realm a bit. After all the other ladies of the court wouldn't mind a slice of this pie. But that was a matter for another time, Naruto continued where his clone had left off and soon filled Cersei's belly with enough of his seed that she seemed 4 months pregnant.

There were questions being raised about where the queen was going off to in the middle of the day and night. But those were quickly silenced when they got back to Cersei, she would not let anyone ruin her new favorite thing.

Sliding off him, Cersei lay on the bed utterly spent after their marathon session. Naruto had just received the memories of his clone, it seemed that the Hand of the King had died. King Robert had been whoring when the news broke and was just now getting around to install a new Hand. He had the great idea to appoint his best friend and most loyal vassal Eddard Stark to the post. This would be perfect, now he could gather Catelyn and have her meet Cersei.

But on second thought maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. He had heard that the Starks and the Lannisters weren't overly fond of each other. Catelyn had been more subdued as of late, but that might have been to do with the utter screwing she had received.

Things had escalated in Westeros while he had been in Essos. With Daenerys soon to arrive Naruto knew that he had to play things perfectly to truly unite the realm. First things first, he had to take care of Joffrey. That boy had evil inside of him, it might have something to do with the way he was conceived.

Cersei had explained to him how much her brother had meant to her. They had been born twins and did everything together. He had guessed this had also included having relations with each other. It wasn't uncommon where he was from, but the union had born Joffrey. He was a strange and evil boy, he had tendencies that consisted of him slicing open a pregnant cat's belly to show his father the kittens. He would have to be neutralized if this plan of his would get off the ground. Though he didn't feel quite right about killing the boy, he was after all a child.

Though sending him into a deep sleep, that was another thing entirely. He would sleep away the rebellion and none would be the wiser. This would also allow him to not have Cersei beyond grief when he united the realm. She was a key piece in this, her families influence with the realm and their coffers would enable Naruto to sustain it during the coming war.

It also helped that she was an amazing lover as well, the way she could move her body and that tongue was to die for. Her ambition was something that would have to be dealt with soon though, he could tell she lusted for him, but it had not yet grew into what he had most wanted respect and love. Lust would have to do for now though, the remaining pieces would be coming to the capital soon.

"Come on back to bed Naruto."

"Coming Cersei-chan." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, after all a little sleep never hurt anyone. Though Cersei didn't seem too sleep to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

The trek north to Winterfell wasn't the most fun for Robert, the cold was biting and the women were poorly suited to combat the cold. If Cersei hadn't been such a shrew he would have bedded down with her. He knew that she was one of the most beautiful women in Westeros, unfortunately that mouth and attitude didn't help matters. Though he was noticing that she looked younger and happier lately. Must have been all that warm weather in King's Landing, because it sure wasn't her sunny disposition.

What Robert didn't know was that Naruto was feeding Cersei his chakra bit by bit in the only way that Cersei wanted it. His seed was imbued with healing properties and it actually made the women he lay with younger if they were not at their prime. Cersei was chronologically back to her early 20's.

She had felt a difference in her body, but she had just assumed it was because of her constant love making with Naruto. She felt so much more alive and energetic, plus all the continuous attention was a welcome relief from the beast known as Robert. She had not felt this loved since Jaime had professed it to her, but he had been her brother and twin. Naruto seemed to exude love and lust for her whenever she was near.

She had stopped all conjugal visits with Jaime, that had not gone over well with the Kingsguard. He had asked why and Cersei had reasoned with him to stop until they could slay the king. What he didn't know was Naruto was her lover now and she would not allow him to leave her because of Jaime. She still cared for Jaime but it was now a more sisterly type of affection.

Plus how could she keep up with Jaime when Naruto tired her out each and every day. They were in their own private carriage. The bumpy ride wasn't the only thing bumpy about their vehicle, Naruto was pounding her from the rear and really getting into it. He was grabbing her bum and slapping it too. He was keeping her quiet with another clone in her mouth, but she still screamed around it with pleasure. If anyone had been close enough to the carriage they might have been suspicious. Fortunately for Cersei, she had left explicit instructions not to be disturbed.

They were shaking the carriage to and fro, Naruto was really pounding away with abandon. With him spit roasting her, Cersei's mind was going blank with pleasure. She just moaned around Naruto, but he wasn't even remotely close to being satisfied. Grabbing her bosom and pushing them together so they wrapped around him so warmly, Naruto pumped in and out of her sweet mounds. Being thoroughly screwed from 3 angles, Cersei didn't see the last Naruto come from behind for her bubbly, jiggly rear. He pumped in and out while bumping and grinding on her juicy derriere.

What was really amazing about all this, other than the whole having clones issue, was that they were doing all this on the top of the carriage. With his chakra Naruto was suspending them all from the top and giving a big middle finger to gravity. He had always wanted to do Cersei in midair. She was passing out from pleasure and because all she could smell was Naruto. She was panting for breath, it was strenuous work, and the lovemaking was intense when Naruto truly used her sheath.

By the time the king's entourage had made it to Winterfell, Naruto had ridden Cersei stupid. She was not going to be coherent for at least a couple hours, but the king wanted to meet up with Eddard soon.

The procession marched into Winterfell and Robert made a big show of examining Eddard and proclaiming him fat. The Warden of the North smirked at the King and the two set off for the last resting place of Robert's love. While this was going on Naruto was trying to get Cersei presentable, but that was going to be impossible.

"Cersei? Are you okay in there? The fat oaf has went to pay his respects to his wench. Do you need any help?" Jaime was worried about his twin, she was becoming a recluse. She would not allow him to ride next to the carriage with her and barred him from her bedroom. If he didn't know any better he would have believed she was still laying with Robert.

Awakening from her stupor, Cersei saw Naruto motioning at the door of the carriage. "I'm fine, just a bit under the weather. Just go ahead Jaime, I'll be right out." Nodding his head, Jaime wanted to check on her, but not in front of the Starks.

With Jaime out of the way, Cersei tried her best to gather what she could of her clothing. Unfortunately Naruto had ruined them heavily with his seed, she took a few licks to enjoy the seed. She wouldn't let it go to waste. Shaking his head at the scene, Naruto formed a few hand seals and used a Huton jutsu to wash down the queen.

Mixing together a Katsu and Fuuton jutsu, Naruto slowly warmed her clothes and her body. Though her expression told him that she was not pleased with the cold shower. Smirking at the beauty, Naruto lightly slapped her with his meat and she opened her mouth wide, he rode her face for a few minutes while her clothes and body dried. With a grunt of ecstasy he filled her stomach with his seed and her mouth was trying to contain the deluge. She was painted once again white, growling at her teen lover, Cersei still continued to clean the rest off with her fingers.

Licking each digit clean, she loved the taste of Naruto. With a final love tap, Naruto clothed himself as well. Wiping a bit on her cheek. Smirking at the look she gave him, Cersei finished cleaning herself and was somewhat presentable. Though the rumpled dress didn't help her much.

With a triumphant smile on his face, Naruto disappeared from the carriage and flowed to his other clone watching the procession from afar.

He could see Cersei make her way out of her carriage looking a little worse for wear. She walked toward Catelyn who looked equally flustered, as she had been one of his clones morning rituals. He had memories of perusing her wares in her bedroom and the bathroom adjoining the master. She had tried to look presentable but he could see a few strands of white on her collar and her hair.

Not all of his seed was washed off from their lovemaking. When the two meet to greet each other they were both a little embarrassed by their appearance. But they soon caught the smell of Naruto on both of them. Shocked with the news that Naruto had also ensnared the Stark matriarch, Cersei searched for the teen in the castle.

Cersei was not happy, not only had Naruto left her to fend for herself with her appearance, but he had also been spreading his seed with others. She had thought she was the only one, but from Catelyn's freshly screwed ensemble than she was not the only one to taste the blond haired ninja.

"Your majesty it is a pleasure to see you."

"You as well Catelyn, I hope your husband is well. I mean if you had seen him for the past couple days." Catelyn flushed at the accusation, but knew that she could not deny it. She had caught the distinct aroma of Naruto on Cersei as well. "He is fine, thank you for asking." She wouldn't be reprimanded in front of her children.

"These are my children, this is Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon." Cersei casually glanced at the children, but did a double take when she discovered the beauty of her two daughters. They were gorgeous, and Sansa had really filled out. The two girls must have been 18 and 15 respectively. Cersei knew that Naruto would enjoy them too soon.

'That whore son, knowing I was giving myself to him and he still had the audacity to lay with this wench!' Cersei was livid and would truly enact her wrath on the teen hero.

Sensing the anger from Cersei, Naruto knew he had to nip this in the bud sooner rather than later. 'You probably should have told her Kit.'

'I know, but the reaction was too good to pass up.'

'You have some weird death wish or something Kit?' Chuckling at the statement, Naruto continued to watch as the two women openly stayed polite but their words were cutting. Without Naruto there to act as a mediator, it seemed that this standoff would get ugly soon.

Sighing to himself, Naruto raced toward the group and snuck up behind them all. "It is wonderful to finally meet your majesty. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am a guest of the Starks." Incensed by the teen, Cersei knew that she could not cause a scene here. She was boiling inside, "It is very nice to meet you Sir Uzumaki."

"Yeah where you been Naruto? I thought you were going to meet the King and Queen?"

"I was otherwise occupied dear Bran, but I see you got up to the tower again."

"What? No I wasn't up there." Shaking his head at the obvious lie, Naruto picked the small rock from Bran's lapel. Smiling guiltily, Bran didn't look into his mother's eyes. He knew that she didn't want him to climb the tower.

"It is quite cold here, might I suggest we retire to the common room?" Nodding her head stiffly at the suggestion, the royal court entered the great halls of Winterfell. Inside the doors it was much warmer and Cersei could smell the aroma of large cuts of meat roasting over and open fire. With the warmth and the smell soothing her, Cersei could now think logically on what had transpired.

She had thought herself alone in her affections for the teen, but it seemed he was playing more than most. Who knows how many of the woman around the realm he had ensnared? She would have to be more careful around the teen.

Sensing the inner turmoil in the queen, Naruto gestured to Catelyn that he would talk with the queen in private. Catelyn wasn't happy about the situation either, Naruto had not said that he was mutually exclusive but she had assumed from his profession of love that he would be hers. 'What have I done? I can't believe I cheated on Eddard with Naruto. Now he has the queen as well?'

It seemed that Naruto would have to do some damage control and fast otherwise this plan of his would go to hell soon. With a silence that was common among his profession, Naruto had snuck up on the queen and quietly led her away to a more secluded area of the castle.

"What do you think you are doing Naruto? I can't believe I trusted you, you used me!" Cersei would not be denied her voice to speak out against the teen. Naruto knew that he had to get this under control quickly, he touched the queen gently and allowed his chakra to flow through her. He increased the flow to incapacitate her with pleasure, each pulse of chakra was causing innumerable amounts of release in the queen. She was soon a quivering mess on the floor. Now that she was more suited to his brand of persuasion, Naruto carried her to his chambers.

He would have to furiously pound the truth into her, about how he wanted to save the realm and build his clan again. He would take multiple wives and she would be one of the first. But she would not be the last. He was sorry that she had felt used, but he needed her and her wealth. She would not be left out of his endeavor. But she was going to be one of his wives not the only one. She would rule the realm with her sister wives, this included Catelyn and maybe her daughters when Naruto got around to it.

While Cersei tried to argue with the blond, he was continuing to show her why he was the best lover she had ever had. He would not let her forget him, he would truly have to break her argument with pleasure. He didn't mind in the slightest. Soon her mind was jelly from the sensations, now he could get around to Catelyn.

Flowing to the numerous spies he had left in Winterfell, he caught Catelyn standing idly next to the window overlooking the courtyard. Again with a touch of his chakra she was in the same boat as Cersei. With Catelyn out like a light, Naruto carried her to his room as well. All this was done without alerting any of the guards or husbands. It was good to be a ninja.

Walking into his room, Naruto found Cersei servicing his clone and being reamed in her behind by another. She was sucking away like a drug, her eyes were glazed with pleasure and his seed. She was beyond hopeless for any coherent thought or argument about seeing Catelyn here as well. With a slight shock to her system, Catelyn awoke from her pleasure induced slumber to see Cersei being reamed and rammed all over the room. She was licking away on two of the clones.

It was a sight to behold, the queen of the realms being taken in such a way. She lacked any sort of modesty, lazily sucking and licking away. Catelyn felt a swell of pride that she didn't look like that, well that was until Naruto started caressing her derriere and bosom with his heavenly touch. It felt like magic when he gently massaged away, he was generating slight amounts of Raiton energy to stimulate Catelyn. Soon she was moaning and groaning just like Cersei.

She started to grab at the clones as well and they were all too happy to oblige. Undressing the lady of the house, the clones soon had her on all fours. She was being double teamed from the back while another used her mouth as a vacuum. She was sucking and screwing away, it was just like before she found out about Cersei.

With the two noble ladies occupied, they did not notice when they were both drilled into each other. Their bodies rubbing against each other, Naruto wanted them to really feel what they were so jealous over. The blond and brunette were aghast at the sudden turn of events but the clones kept drilling into them. Rubbing them again and again against each other, the stimuli was too much and soon they both creamed against each other.

Turning them so they faced the others lower lips, Naruto gently prodded them to run their tongues against the others wet lips. They were soon servicing each other and drinking all the seed that Naruto and his clones had spilled into them. It was a far cry from what had happened before, the two women knew that they were being manipulated by the teen, but were altogether unconcerned about it as long as their minds were filled with such pleasure.

With their mouths occupied, Naruto and his clones double teamed the ladies and truly had them creaming into the others mouth. Licking up the combined juices of the other and Naruto was enough to make Naruto fill them both up again. Lapping away at the liquid, they were soon full of protein and their bellies were as big as if they were 4 months pregnant.

They had missed the feast but had gotten plenty to eat, the meal was very rich in protein and Naruto's unique chakra. It continued to work wonders on both of their bodies, fighting the signs of aging and even reversing the effects of it.

Lifting the duo, Naruto separated them but allowed the other to see their most private areas. Bouncing them on his lap, Naruto could see his cream flowing freely out of both of their respective holes. They continued to moan at the treatment and got lost in the sensations. Holding their hips Naruto rammed in fiercely and got both to scream in orgasmic pleasure. Their bosoms bouncing in the air and the wanton expressions on their faces.

Leaning back Naruto gained a new angle into the women and thrust accordingly, his hands kneading their pert and juicy mounds. Tweaking their tips to get them to moan in wanton lust and also marveling at the way he could see himself pumping in and out of the women.

It all soon came to a head when both women clenched their inner thighs and juiced all over Naruto. With the added pleasure Naruto filled their bellies up once more and popped out to allow the remaining to spray over their chest and faces. Lathering the cream all over their faces, Naruto and the clones massaged the cream all over their faces with their meat, slathering it all over their hair as well.

It was not something that the two women would be proud to be seen doing, unfortunately for the two they could hear the bickering of the two Stark girls. They could be heard through the door, it seemed that the two had an argument and decided to seek the advice of their resident guest.

When the two opened the door to the room they were assaulted by the pungent odor of the ladies lovemaking. Naruto was standing over both Catelyn and Cersei's head with the two women covered head to toe in his seed.

The two girls were shocked still, they could not believe the situation they had walked into. "So, I can explain this…" Naruto was drawing a blank on how best to explain the reason that he had both Catelyn and Cersei's lips around him. This was not how he wanted to introduce the girls to the more adult things in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

Thinking quickly on his feet Naruto created two additional clones and had them put the young girls to sleep. He was amazed by his quick thinking because he was still being serviced by the queen and Catelyn respectively. Grabbing their heads in his hands he force feed himself into their waiting mouths, pounding with beastly force he had their noses pushed into his pelvis. All they could smell was his seed and their combined juices. The women were truly and utterly screwed senseless. They had lost all sense of decorum or anger at the teen.

As long as he continued to screw them silly they were okay with anything that he did, Naruto could truly be called the master negotiator, at least with the opposite sex. With other matters to deal with, Naruto conjured more clones for the two dignified women to play with.

Escorting the two teenagers to their room, Naruto happened to find a young maid on the way. Her name was Jeyne Poole, one of the lesser lords daughter, she was a flighty thing but gifted in the beauty department. Seen carrying the two daughters of her liege lord's house, Naruto knew that he would have to take her as well.

Though that wasn't something that was entirely unpleasant, the teen maid was a year older than Sansa and would make a fine addition to his services. Gathering the shocked teen into his arms, Naruto continued to the young Stark's room. Arranging the two daughters on their respective beds, Naruto had a different plan for the little lord's daughter.

Again the Raiton energy charged through his fingertips and he had the girl moistening her lower lips. She was eager to start, she had seen the Stark's guest wandering the hallways during the day and was in awe of his handsome features as well as the fierce way he would look at her occasionally. She was moaning in pleasure at the way he would caress her, she climaxed after only a few seconds of his wonderful fingers.

Licking her juices from his fingers, Naruto happened to like the taste. He knew that if he mated with this girl she would be his forever, though that could be said of all his family. Having her lie in bed, Naruto lowered his head and lapped away at her delicate flower bud. She was in heaven and her cries were enough to shake the walls. They were piercing with pleasure and need, the need for Naruto to take her maidenhood.

Naruto could tell that Jeyne needed it, but he wanted her first time to be memorable so he took her to new heights in pleasure. His tongue lashed at her and she rocked with it, he was playing a game on how long it would take for her to beg for him. She was close to it, she could not fathom the sensations that Naruto was giving to her. She wanted him so bad, she pleaded with her eyes since her mouth was busy moaning and screaming in pleasure.

He allowed her to climax on his mouth and he lapped away at her sweet nectar, but he had underestimated the young woman. She didn't just want him in her, she wanted to taste him as well. Getting down onto her knees, she tore at his trousers and released him from the restricting clothing. Her first glimpse of him was shocking to say the least, she didn't think she could fit him in her let alone in her mouth. But she soldiered on and licked at the underside and tasted the prerelease on him.

It was bitter but not overly so and she wanted more, giving his head a little kiss, she slowly licked and sucked to get used to the size. Swirling her tongue around his shaft and massaging his balls, she was quite skilled for someone who had never done this before.

With the way she was going Naruto soon gave her what she wanted, an explosion in her mouth and she could not fight the deluge of cream that issued forth. Soon most of it was on her hair and face, while Naruto painted her clothing white with his essence.

Coughing lightly at the sudden liquid, Jeyne nonetheless set to work licking away at the rest covering her face and body. Watching the young teen cleaning herself, Naruto helped the beauty out of her small clothes. She was as open as the day she was born, and what a great sight it was to behold. She was curvy in all the right places, her caboose was just the right size. He would enjoy devouring her.

Bending at the waist, Jeyne allowed Naruto to view her most intimate area. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see it moist and ready for what was to come. With her bent in such a way, Naruto took her from behind and slowly eased himself into her entrance. She tried to muffle her cries of pain but Naruto soothingly rubbed her back as he continued to invade her.

With a final thrust he was inside her and had broken her maiden hood. Her scream would have pierced the heavens if not for the clone that had silenced her with his mouth. The awkward angle of their lovemaking was odd to say the least but it did ensure that Naruto could feel every little bit of Jeyne. And he started to massage and grope at her juicy derriere, she was gifted here as well it was like plowing into a fleshy marshmallow. She was still screaming into the clones mouth but now they were turning into screams of pleasure.

With a nod of his head, Naruto gestured for the clone to straighten the teen. With her back to the original and her mouth occupied with the clone, Jeyne was lost in a sea of lust and wanton pleasure. She had not expected her first time to be with a foreigner or how pleasurable it turned out to be. She was glad that she had stayed at Winterfell with Sansa.

Guiding her to the bed, Naruto dismissed the clone and exited Jeyne while turning her to face him. She was disappointed by the loss of Naruto's warmth, but it was soon replaced and Naruto could truly get into it. Riding her with abandon now, Naruto silenced her cries of pleasure himself while kneading her pert bosom. She was smaller than Cersei or Catelyn but still made for a handful and were very supple.

Gasping at the rough treatment, Jeyne soon climaxed again and again at the friction caused by their bodies colliding. She could feel her juices lubricating her entrance for Naruto, he was close and her continued tightening around him was enough for him to paint her insides with his essence. She could see her stomach balloon up with the amount of seed Naruto was thrusting into her. She had never felt so full in her entire life. She was climaxing with him, and soon was mixing their juices together. She had her tongue hanging out and her face screwed stupid. It was a normal appearance after an encounter with the blond hero.

With an audible pop, Naruto relinquished his hold on the teen and she slid around in the combined juices of their lovemaking. It was literally spurting out of her, covered in white was a nice look for Jeyne. But the makeup wasn't complete, Naruto crawled up to her face and thrust into her luscious lips. He wanted to truly paint her white all over, she was moaning around him but gave no other sign that she was conscious to the world. He didn't mind, her mouth did the most work he just continued to use it with wanton lust. He could feel his next release imminent and with a mighty roar released into the screwed girls mouth and face. He was coating her hair and face with his essence, it looked like cream icing and stuck to whatever it coated.

Splashing it all over her, he painted her taut stomach and perky bosom with the rest. She was mewling like a kitten as he finished up.

While all this was going on Sansa had awoken from her enforced nap, it was a shock to see one of her best friends covered in Naruto. She had been unaware that her family's guest had so much free reign with the house itself. He had bed her mother, the queen of Westeros, and it seemed whoever he damn well fancied.

Naruto had not been remiss to note that Sansa had awoken from her slumber but was surprised that she didn't stop his utter dismantling of her best friend. Though from the scents wafting off of Sansa maybe she wanted to get in on the action?

'Be careful Kit, you don't know how Catelyn will react once you add Sansa and Arya to our family.'

'I'm sure it will be fine, I mean going from what Catelyn is doing right now.'

In the guest room, Catelyn and Cersei were still being drilled to kingdom come, and quite literally coming all over the floor. It was a mess and the women wouldn't have it any other way. Tongues hanging out of their mouths to catch whatever Naruto gave them and their eyes completely white since they were rolled into the back of their heads. Painted from head to toe in white and loving every minute of it. It was safe to say that the two wouldn't be putting much objection to what was going on in the girl's bedroom.

Back to Sansa, she wasn't sure when it happened but the heady smell of the combination of her best friend's juices and the blond fox's was making her warm. It originated from her loins and was slowly spreading up her body. Her cheeks were getting a rosy blush and she was shyly glancing at the blond pumping in and out of Jeyne's mouth.

Naruto was smiling at the smell and created a clone to entertain Jeyne as he slowly walked toward the supposedly sleeping teen.

"Hello Sansa, do you like what you see?" Shyly sneaking glances at the clone and Jeyne going at it, Sansa nodded her head demurely. Laughing uproariously, Naruto cradled the redhead in his arms as he rocked her against his body.

The feeling of his muscles and the way they molded to her had Sansa feeling warmer and warmer as time went on. She was soon mewling like Jeyne had did and embracing the blond with her own type of fervor. Naruto had Sansa taste a little of his essence from Jeyne, licking away at her best friend was not how Sansa had expected her day to go. Though the taste wasn't the only thing that was making Sansa long for Naruto, his body was grinding along hers and causing all sorts of wonderful sensations.

She soon got used to the taste and was licking away, while Jeyne was under the dual assault of the clone and her best friend. Naruto had slowly started divesting Sansa of her outer garments and truly showcasing the young teenagers wonderful body. With her nubile body on display Naruto could appreciate where she got her divine looks from, she was almost a spitting image of her mother. Though her crimson locks were much brighter than her mother Catelyn's auburn hair.

He caressed her silky smooth mane of hair as she continued to lap away at her best friend's face, soon the two friends were openly kissing each other. Jeyne had always wanted to embrace her best friend, she had seen Sansa's beauty first hand whenever they would play the dashing prince and damsel in distress. She had always been the one dashing after Sansa and trying to win her hand or fighting off imaginary monsters to save the day. It just didn't seem right that she be the princess when she had always seen Sansa as such.

Now the two were really getting into it, Naruto was just sitting back and watching the show unfold. His clone was still plowing into Jeyne, but her lips were occupied with Sansa's. Her moans were muffled by the young redhead's luscious lips.

All this was going on and it could hardly be believed that Arya wasn't awakened by it. She had awoken to see her sister and her best friend embracing in a way that wasn't the least bit friend like.

"Enjoying the show Arya-chan?" Surprised by the sudden voice next to her shoulder, Arya didn't notice the ninja sneak up behind her. "Uhh…what is Sansa doing Naruto?"

"Oh she's just entertaining Jeyne, want to go try it?"

"What? No! I mean who would like that…"

"You're saying that, but I can smell your lips from here. And I'm not talking about the ones on your face." Shocked by the bluntness of Naruto, Arya had the decency to blush at the accusation. She tried to slap the blond teen but was stopped by his much stronger arms. "Now, now I didn't mean any offense by it. I was just conveying the truth, isn't that right my little wolf?"

Smiling at the nickname that Naruto had given her, Arya stopped struggling for a bit and continued to watch the two friends battle each other while Naruto's clone pounded behind Jeyne. This was looking like it was going to be a long night for the trio of young girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

The continued show in front of her was making Arya eager to participate, but she didn't want to seem like some wanton woman. Luckily Naruto could tell that Arya was in the right mood for future activities. She had grown into a beautiful woman, her first blossoming had been only a couple years ago. The years had only increased his affection for the teen.

Massaging her slowly Naruto was really getting hot under the collar from the trio in front of him. Though his clone was doing his own thing with Jeyne, she didn't seem to mind the treatment at least from her screaming mouth muffled by Sansa.

Sansa was in heaven; her best friend was munching on her most intimate of areas. It seemed Jeyne was a natural carpet muncher. She took to it like a fish to water, grinding her friend's face over and over was intoxicating for Sansa. Using her friend wantonly and having Arya watching it all, it was a fantasy that she couldn't have imagined. But she was getting impatient because Naruto had not made the move to relieve himself inside her as well.

From the moaning going into her lower lips, Sansa could tell a ride with Naruto would be tons of fun. Grabbing Jeyne's hair and crushing her face into her lower lips, Sansa gestured for Naruto to come fill her up as well. The crimson haired vixen was as commanding as her mother, she knew what she wanted and she wanted it now.

Not one to ignore a woman in need, Naruto conjured forth numerous clones to entertain the rest of the girls and walked toward the pair on the bed. The new clones took his place and started to divest Arya of her garments. She was anxious at first, but soon got into it because of her elder sister in the room. If Sansa could do it, she wouldn't be the one to be left out of all the action.

The Stark girls were going to be initiated in the tradition their mother had endured, it was one thing to lose your maiden head, but an altogether different animal to lose it to Naruto Uzumaki.

He would truly show them the meaning of lovemaking, his best could have them screaming for days or weeks. He thought it best to last only this evening though, because the girls would need their rest on the journey south to the capitol.

Arya was having some of the best sensations she had ever felt in her life, the doppelgangers were infusing their fingers with lightning chakra and giving her one amazing massage. When they had reached her lower lips she climaxed immediately from the stimuli to her lips. Squirting forth nectar that they were more than willing to drink up, lapping away at the young teen, the clones initiated a deep kiss as well. She was being ravaged from both top and bottom; the clones wound their way around the teen and took up positions to truly distract her until Naruto was done with Sansa and Jeyne.

Sansa was taken into her own world when Naruto started massaging her supple body the way he did Arya. She thought that the things Jeyne was doing was amazing, but Naruto blew her right out of the water. Each finger touch was making her moan in pleasure and a little pain. He was caressing her pert bottom and groping her juicy bosom.

Each act was more sensual than the next, but when he started grinding into her with his body that was when she lost herself and creamed all over Jeyne's face. Like the little trooper she was Jeyne lapped away and tried to swallow the flow from Sansa. Unfortunately her eyes were rolling into the back of her head from the pounding that she was receiving at the hands of the clones behind her. They were abusing both her holes and using it in the most wanton manner imaginable. Soon she was doing some creaming herself, all over the clones and they weren't too far behind filling her to the brim with Naruto's seed.

With Jeyne out of the equation, Naruto signaled his other clones to congregate on Sansa. They moved toward the red head and truly started to work their magic on the teen. Deciding that this should be a family affair, Naruto gestured for Arya to join in with her sister. Now he had them facing each other, he believed that what happened before was a good idea to happen again. Pushing the two together, Naruto ground his body behind the two while slowly having them slide against each other.

With the slight touches of his fingertips, the two were in a world of ecstasy. Rubbing their nubile bodies against one another, Sansa and Arya had never felt so close before. Their previous arguments were light years away when they were literally grinding against each other with their lower lips touching. Naruto rubbed their sensitive regions together to truly get them going and they started squirting all over each other. That was more than enough lubrication for Naruto and he slowly invaded them from behind.

With a gasp and moan that was eerily similar to one another, both Sansa and Arya had lost their maidenhood at the same time with the same man. It was a sight to see and a story to tell their kids when they were older. Although maybe the juicy details would have to wait till their kids were much, much older.

Seeing the fatigue in Sansa's body, Naruto had her lie down on him while he lied on the bed. With Arya on top of her and his clone behind Arya, it was a Stark sandwich with Naruto as the bread. He would give them a cream filling to remember soon. With Naruto rubbing inside them and their bodies rubbing on the outside, it wasn't a surprise when they climaxed once more and eased Naruto's entry into their bodies.

Pumping in and out of the girls, Naruto soon built a rhythm with their bodies and the friction against their lips was torture to the girls. They had not known that there could be such pleasure in this world, after all the cold and ice that permeated the North. It was getting very warm in their bodies now, Naruto pumping in them was causing an innumerable amount of wonderful sensations, but the hardest part was to come.

Naruto had not actually taken their maidenhood yet, he had just been riding in their buds for a time, now he would actually have to break them. This would cause quite a bit of pain for Arya and maybe a bit less for Sansa. He had purposely engaged in the pleasurable acts first to numb their senses to what was to come.

With a nod of his head, Naruto signaled the clone to take Arya away and lie her on the clones body. In much the same way that Naruto was currently lying on the bed, now the two were side by side each other. Flipping them over, both Naruto and the clone started kissing the two teens and distracting them a bit because of the next part. With a gesture, both Naruto and the clone plunged fully into the girls breaking their maiden hood.

Their screams were drowned out by the two blonds mouths, kissing the teens had distracted them but the action was not lost on them. Waiting a time for the two to grow accustomed to their girth, Naruto and his doppelganger just held the two Stark's as they cried a bit.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto continued to slowly pump in and out of both Sansa and Arya. They moaned in obvious discomfort and pain but it soon gave way to a pleasurable sensation. Arya had never felt so full in her entire life, the same could be said of Sansa, they both looked at the other and mouthed out their pleasure.

If Naruto were to compare the teens to their mother, he would say that they were much tighter and smaller. But the feeling of their bodies contouring around him was very much the same, though Catelyn truly had the reins in the bosom department. With their moans changing into gasps of pleasure, Naruto could pick up his pace and ride the girls a bit.

Pumping in and out, in and out was intoxicating to the young ninja. He could feel every muscle in their buds holding him tightly to them.

Awakening from her stupor, Jeyne discovered her best friend and her sister being explored and ridden by the teen heartthrob. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the only one to notice her eyes opening. The two clones tasked with entertaining her were more than ready to continue. Slotting themselves in the front and back of her, they easily slide inside once more and started the cycle anew.

Watching this in front of him, Naruto decided that he would have the all of the women in the Stark household. Touching a seal on his arm, Naruto signaled for the clones pleasuring Catelyn and Cersei to gather in the girl's room. Having previously drawn the seals necessary for instant transportation, it was child's play to warp the two where the original was.

What was funny was the way the two women arrived, still attached to their clones respectively. They were both being spit roasted by the clones left behind and had climaxed numerous times. Their eyes were rolled into the back of their heads and were lost in a world of pleasure. Their bums were filled with his seed as well as their bellies. The clones continued to pump in and out of their sloshy holes.

The two girls were aware of their mother but the feeling wasn't mutual for Catelyn. That was solved with a quick slap on her bum that shook her out of her stupor.

Screaming around Naruto, Catelyn couldn't believe that Naruto had claimed her daughters as well. It was funny watching Catelyn try to make an angry face with her mouth full of him. Looking at her face and pumping in and out of it was hilarious. Her range of emotions was flying from anger to pleasure to anger again. It was enough to make Naruto release into her mouth once again, because although she was incensed by the actions of the blond she wouldn't think to bite down on him.

Releasing into their mother's mouth, Naruto could see the girls eyes glaze over with lust at the action. They had seen a little of their mother's wanton lust on display when they had walked into Naruto's room but it was something else entirely to see it now. Their mother was gallantly trying to maintain some dignity while also slurping and swallowing as much of the milk as she could down her gullet.

Cersei wasn't much better off, humping along on Naruto while slurping him down her throat. Luckily her daughter wasn't here to see the face she was making while being pounded by the blond haired teen. When one clone finished in her mouth another would take its place like a never ending cycle of cream filled treats. She wasn't one to complain when she could have all she wanted of her new favorite drink. Arbor wine didn't have the creamiest she craved nor did it soothe her hunger as well as Naruto's seed.

Feeling the tension in the room as well as the lust, Naruto decided to have one final show for the road. It wouldn't be right to keep the ladies up all night when they had an early day the next morning to King's Landing.

Gathering the five women toward the main bed in the room, Naruto had them all facing each other much like a lust filled circle. Each could touch the other and so they did, the daughters played with the mother while Jeyne marveled at the queen's assets. Pumping in and out of the respective rose buds, Naruto truly brought new meaning to the phase coming together.

With the women all close to completion, Naruto increased his tempo and created a ride that synchronized with all the women. They were bouncing up and down all over him, so many round and luscious globes bouncing up and down, up and down. Each woman came at a different point in time, but they all finished in under 5 minutes. Soaking the sheets underneath them and truly making the maids work a living nightmare the next day.

With the combined power of their thighs and lips, Naruto roared incoherently with pleasure and pumped them to the brim with his seed. It leaked out of their very swollen lips and combined with their juices underneath. But he wasn't completely spent, extracting himself from the women he showered them with the rest from the convenient circle he had made them create. Each pump splattered against the women and girls. Soaking their bodies with his seed and splashing along their faces as well, Catelyn and Cersei were old hat at this but the girls were slightly shocked at the amount. They had opened their mouths to voice their surprise when more came to occupy their tongues.

With a final flourish, Naruto released the women to lie in the puddles of juice. Luxuriating in the feeling of utter depravity knowing the combined juices of their own release and Naruto was being spread all over their nubile bodies.

With a final command for his clones to cuddle with the five women, Naruto headed out of the room for his own bedroom. But before he would discover his own good night's rest, he attached a seal to the door that would make it so no one could open it or speak through it unless they were authorized by Naruto explicitly.

He didn't want either Robert or Ned to find their significant other covered in another man's seed, also the shock might actually give Ned a heart attack knowing the same man had bed his two innocent and supple daughters.

Laughing with a slightly perverted lilt to it, Naruto headed for bed, who knew what the capitol would bring in terms of entertainment for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

Arriving in the famed city of King's Landing, Naruto and co. didn't see what all the hub bub was about. It was a city rank with the filth of the people and it had all the makings of a depraved and utterly neglected lower class. The upper crust had taken all they could and left little morsels for the poor and downtrodden.

The group that Naruto had brought from across the Narrow Sea was a bit worse for wear, but luckily the capitol had not seen their ragtag bunch of ships. The mist that cloaked the ships might have had something to do with it; a few Suiton Jutsu's did wonders for covering their tracks.

The harbor patrol and the fishermen were a bit shocked to see so many ships docked on their pier but could do nothing about it. Especially with the Unsullied first unloading and their vacant stares unnerving the local populace.

Now that they had arrived, it was a matter of finding suitable accommodations for Daenerys and Missandei. The Unsullied didn't need the most luxurious of accommodations, but he wouldn't have them in the mud as well. Pilfering the local noblemen had enabled Naruto to house his men and the future queen of Westeros.

Walking through the streets Daenerys was aghast at the living conditions of the poorer folks of Westeros. Even in the fabled city there was no end to the injustice and poverty that had stricken the rest of the country.

The only two women aboard the ships had built up a bit of a rapport with one another, it had stemmed from the ease at which they could speak to one another. Missandei had known so many different languages but High Valyrian was the one that the masters had used most, Daenerys had spoken that from birth and seemed equally as adept at the tongue.

They had talked about their lives and what was to come; Missandei had also brought up their supposed savior Naruto.

"What do you think of him, your Grace?"

"There is no need for such formality Missandei, Daenerys is just fine."

"That cannot be true your Grace, since you will be the new Queen over all of Westeros." Shaking her head at the statement, Daenerys knew that was the case but still wanted to befriend the only other woman who had shown her such care. "That is fine then, but pleases no bowing?"

Chuckling at the woman's eccentric attitude, Missandei nodded her head nonetheless. "But you still haven't answered the question your Grace?"

"I believe he will foster good relations between the houses and honor his arrangement with me."

"That was altogether too formal, what do you think of the man himself?"

Slightly embarrassed by the intimate question, Daenerys answered regardless, "He is a fine man and will bring much joy to whoever he marries. He is upstanding and just, whether that is toward slaves or free men." Deciding that was the only answer she would get from her Queen, Missandei let it go at that.

Finally arriving at their destination, the two women were amazed at the opulence compared to the pier and their walk through Flea Bottom. The noblemen truly had the gall to showcase their wealth in front of the less fortunate. Entering the home they were greeted by their savior who had taken the home from some disgusting noble. Though his wife has been someone he had been entertaining for the past fortnight.

"Welcome your Grace and Missandei to your new home. This will be our home until I can finalize our ventures throughout the city." The way that he said finalize filled both women with unease; they had seen firsthand how ruthless the blond could be when he wanted to finalize anything.

The luxury home was a sight to behold, from the marble strewn throughout to the satin sheets it was a wonder that the place wasn't ransacked by thieves daily. Posting the Unsullied throughout the city had been one of the better ideas that Naruto had thought up. Though he had to silently steer the City Watch away from the seedier parts of the city. A few gold dragons had bought him the much needed space to build his fledgling empire.

He would clean up Flea Bottom and from there he would take the country by storm. If he could rally the common folk than the rest would follow. Though that was for another time, for now he had to attend to his beautiful queen and the ever stunning Missandei.

"This is beautiful Naruto, but how did you ever afford this?"

"One of the noble's had a sale on the property I got it for a steal." From the Cheshire grin on his face, Daenerys had an idea of the methods the blond had used. The trip across the Narrow Sea had been arduous and terrifying but now Daenerys was finally back in the city where she was born.

Missandei had never been past the city gates, but now she was all the way across the Narrow Sea in a world that she had no clue how to process. It was terrifying to the young woman but she put her faith in the blond and so she would trust that he had their best interests at heart. Though from the thumping upstairs they weren't the only ones staying in this home.

"What is that noise from upstairs Naruto?" Blushing a bit, Naruto had the decency to look a little guilty. "Oh just friend's entertaining one another. Nothing to be too concerned over, I'll be sure to tell them to keep it down." Nodding their heads, the two women settled into the home and were soon lulled into a dreamless sleep.

Gesturing to the Unsullied stationed around the home, Naruto requested for them to make the rounds and guarantee no outsiders would disturb the two women. The Unsullied would be ill suited to fit into the city but Naruto had gathered the necessary disguises for the soldiers to flitter through the city without garnering too much attention.

Deciding to check on his 'friends' upstairs, Naruto found the lady of the house on her knees being double teamed by his clones. While another filled her mouth and stomach with enough seed to make her seem 3 months pregnant, the original gestured for the clones to disburse and they released their final loads into the woman. Gasping for breath from the momentous screwing, the woman raised her eyes to the blond in the room.

When he had first come to meet the family a fortnight ago, the woman had no clue that this would happen. Her husband had laughed at the absurdity of the teen's request, housing arrangements for the teen and others. That laughter had quickly turned to sorrow when Naruto had showcased his gifts to the man of the house. She had not known where her husband was now, only that he had been dragged forcibly through the shadows.

With her husband out of the picture, the lady of the house had believed that she too was going to be summarily taken care of. But the teen had only requested that she stay in one section of the massive home while he prepared for his friend's arrival. The teen had been a gentleman and talked congenially with her throughout the ordeal always stressing the importance of his mission in this city. They took their dinner together and soon came to understand one another more intimately; she had not married her husband with a notion of love or faithfulness. The wretch had played with her and then gone on to dally with every young girl he could have. She had known that his dalliances would one day lead to a reckoning with the higher level nobility but she had not foreseen the blond in all this.

Once the blond known as Naruto had invited the woman into his bed she had accepted knowing that she could turn this around. Unfortunately for the woman of the house, Naruto would again showcase his gifts but this time in the bedroom. The amount of pleasure she had experienced was enough to leave her in a drunken stupor for much of the fortnight.

Even now she was laying prostate waiting for the blond to continue with their lovemaking, Naruto sighed good naturedly and divested himself of his outer garments to engage in another round of rutting in the room.

Many hours later, Naruto extricated himself from the arms of the young woman and gathered his clothes. His plans would need to begin forthwith, he would not be blindsided by anyone else in this game.

With most of the residents of the city still asleep, Naruto and the Unsullied rooted out the most heinous of the filth of the city and made an example of them for the populace. The rapists were strewn about without their lower bits to show what would happen to those that laid their hands on innocents. While the local thug bosses were taken to the pier and drowned with stones tied to their ankles, Naruto had cleared most of the criminal elements in Flea Bottom in a couple hours. The Unsullied had been given lodging at one the larger inns in the poor neighborhood.

Naruto could see that the populace was deeply hungry; all the food had been funneled to the nobility. With the King and Queen still away in Winterfell, the city had been under the thumb of Petr Baelish. His brothels had been seeing a steady influx of noble men and women. The food in the markets had been earmarked for the brothels as well, but it had steadily been dwindling to almost nothing. Littlefinger could tell another hand at play here, but his little birds had no insight on the sudden turn of events.

All they knew was it was quiet in Flea Bottom and some new player had taken the district for himself. Whenever Littlefinger had sent a bird to check out the district they had never returned. Petr was getting anxious with the new blood in the game; he could not have someone playing that close to his home.

Naruto had heard of this Littlefinger, a man of humble beginnings that had raised himself to a lord and been given the title Master of Coin. He was a shrewd player in this game, but cocky and vain, both failures he could play off of. His little birds had tried to gather intelligence on the blond, but he had just taken them for himself. The man had sent women to gather the intel, Naruto had taken them and broke them with his gifts. They were singing the secrets of Baelish into his ears; all while being ridden from behind.

The lessons he had learned in intelligence gathering had paid dividends quickly and now he had most of the bird's names to himself. The new birds Baelish had sent were men and those were quickly tossed out the city. He had no qualms with killing the men, but women and children was another matter entirely.

The senses that he had refined during the war enabled Naruto to sense hostility and malice from the people around him. All those he felt were enemies he either broke them to his side or filled them with steel. The last venture for the day would be taking one of Baelish's brothels and converting it into a base for himself.

In the middle of the afternoon the brothel was mostly empty but there were a few nobles languishing in the throes of their bed mates. Naruto and company sliced through the men in the room and knocked out all the women.

Most made no sound when they were taken, but some got off a gurgling scream before they succumbed to the shadows. The first floor had been taken without much trouble, but Naruto knew that the upper floors would be crawling with guards. Signaling for the Unsullied to remove the bodies and take the women into the bedrooms, Naruto started his ascent up the staircases. The guards had heard the strangled screams and were on full alert.

Unluckily for them it didn't matter in the slightest, Naruto used multiple knives to take the men from afar. Their suits of armor were pierced without any resistance, with most of the hallways clear Naruto performed his favorite jutsu and numerous copies flooded the halls. Each was designated to clear the rooms and slaughter all the men within.

Each room was cleared in a matter of minutes and the original continued his path to the main office of the brothel. This was one of the lesser known brothels on Baelish's list, but it had been fruitful for the Master of Coin. This one establishment would be a severe hit to the conniving bastard, Naruto had found the main office on the third floor. It was flanked by more guards that were easily dispatched with a few knives.

Inside were the manager of his site, he was shaking in his gold adorned booties. He had heard the commotion both downstairs and outside his door. The gurgling screaming was a fine indication of the devastation that was awaiting on the other side of the door. Holding a jewel encrusted dagger in his left hand, the manager tried to look as fearsome as he could be, but when Naruto walked into the room his words died in his throat. That may have been because he now had a knife sticking out the side of his neck.

Flowing through his clones to check the premise, Naruto found no threats alive and all the women knocked out.

'Base is secure Boss.'

'Good, take the rest of the girls and put them in the main lobby. We'll add them to our core of agents in the capitol.' With his work done, the original sat in the chair nearest to him. It had taken under 2 hours for Naruto to rid the vermin in the brothel, now he would have the rest of his forces clear out the bodies and get ready to style the base after its new owner. The gold dragons that had been gathered from the dead bodies and what was once the safe of the building totaled in the thousands, not a bad days work for Naruto.

Now he would see what Baelish would do, but this was a nice little acquisition for the teen and not only because of the money. He had struck at something very precious to Littlefinger, his sense of security and his anonymity within the capitol. Now the man knew that there was someone who would take what was his and use it against him. Baelish had always thought he was the smartest in the capitol but there was another willing to play the game as ruthlessly as he was.

Too bad for Baelish, Naruto wasn't the run of the mill player; he was going to flip this Game of Thrones on its head.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

Petr Baelish was livid, there was some no name taking over Flea Bottom and his brothels were going down one after another. His profits are in the drink and the king was due to arrive back in King's Landing in a week.

The hit to his finances was enough to make even Tywin Lannister blush, he went from one of the richest men in the country to half of what he was. Those brothels weren't just businesses they were also where he kept most of his gold dragons. With most of the men who went into the brothels only there for one thing only, there had been no danger of the gold going missing.

Someone had squealed on his plans and they would pay the price, but the anguish he was going through would not be coming to an end anytime soon.

Naruto was chuckling at the pain that Baelish was going through, he had consolidated his hold on the lower districts and was quickly ploughing through the man's brothels one by one. It did surprise the young blond how many brothels were actually in the city, he wondered how there had not been a plague in the kingdom from all the open legs.

With his workforce swelling in numbers, Naruto could finance his conquest of the poorer districts. The continued emergence of food and clean water helped in his accession to being the most prominent person in the area. The people were actually looking to him as some kind of god with the way they were being fed and the precipitous drop in crime. There had not been a murder or a rape in the district for over 2 weeks.

The crime families had gone silent and there were no muggings at all in the square. His Unsullied soldiers were patrolling the streets and the women he had acquired from the brothels had adapted well to becoming messengers between Naruto and the men. Many were also conscripted to become medics and nursemaids for the many new tents that Naruto had commandeered to treat the rampant illnesses that plagued the region.

With the continued improvement in the living conditions, the populace had nominated a new king in their minds. King Robert had done no such favors for the poor and Flea Bottom had actually worsened when he took power. There were some that had even looked back fondly on the crazy king's reign. At least when the mad king was in power there had been enough booze and food to sate the poorest of people.

With most the day's noteworthy event's taken care of Naruto adjourned to the main base to follow up with Daenerys and Missandei. The two had taken to the poor well, they usually went out and talked with the children and helped the elderly with everyday duties.

He could see the makings of a great queen in the platinum haired beauty's future, she had all the things necessary to rule the kingdom. Her compassion for others was what drew Naruto to her at first, when he had first met her in Pentos she had greeted him normally and held no ill will toward him. Even throughout the process of relieving her from her captors and her brother.

He soon found the two women next to the remodeled orphanage, it had been repurposed from one of the more disgusting nobles and was being put to good use housing and feeding the many children running amok throughout the lower quarters. Many of the women from Petr's establishments had been quite adept at the culinary arts and they took to the feeding of the children quite readily.

'Kit you might want to think about taking the next step with those two vixens, if you don't who knows what could happen?'

'What are you going on about Kurama?'

'I mean they are both beautiful women, I've seen the way many of the men in this district have been looking at them. If you want your plan to succeed it wouldn't hurt to have the once and future queen in our family.'

'It's not all about the plan, they haven't exactly been open to the idea.'

'Even after everything you have done in this world and the last, you still have no idea when people genuinely love you. Those two have been dropping so many hints it's not even funny anymore.'

'What are you talking about now?'

'I mean that all those times when they invited you to stay the night and all those dinners, they were trying to get to know you and also show you their appreciation for all you've done.' With a slack jawed appearance Naruto finally figured out that maybe the fox might be onto something. 'Anyways Kit, I think you could use the night off. I'll deal with Littlefinger and his little attempts at subterfuge, you go talk to those two and see how right I am.'

Sighing to himself, Naruto created a clone and Kurama flowed into the new vessel. Kurama had at least two tails of chakra in the clone, anyone who believed the blond youngster was an easy mark would be sorely dealt with permanently. "Alright, enjoy your night Kit. I'll play with the idiot and show him real terror." Nodding his head, Naruto headed to greet the two women laughing with the young children.

Kurama hadn't been outside for a little bit, but he knew where everyone important was in the country. He could feel most of the kit's clones about a week's trek north of the capitol, the king and queen were just heading back after their trip was successful in convincing Eddard Stark to become the new Hand of the king. Petr Baelish was holed up in one of his many brothels in the city, but he was surrounded by at least twenty sellswords. Kurama guessed that he was afraid of the rumors of the white knight cleaning up the streets of Flea Bottom.

'That scum should be afraid, I am not as subtle as the kit. I'll show him the real face of a demon.' Kurama was sneaking through the city and decapitating all the little birds that Petr had sent to either murder the kit or report back with information on the threat to his plans. Unfortunately for them they would not be seeing daylight or the next moon ever again. Kurama did not take kindly to those that threatened his family.

The shadows were the perfect place for the demon fox, he could kill while leaving no trace. He left the bodies mangled beyond imagination to chill the bones of the effeminate Littlefinger. But to clearly get the point across Kurama decided to eliminate all the would be soldiers surrounding the man.

Sneaking into the brothel was child's play, and the main floor was over ridden with filth of the earth. There would be no one mourning the men that littered the floor of the first floor of the brothel, but their screams did awaken the soldiers tasked with guarding the Master of Coin.

"What in the Seven hell's is going on out there?" Petr wasn't having the best week and now there were screams of murder right outside his door. "Sounds like a slaughterhouse down there."

"Well go down there and check it out. What do you think I'm paying you fools for?" The men headed out the door and downstairs to discover multitudes of dead and dying men moaning for mercy but finding none. Some of the more green soldiers started puking their guts out at all the guts on the floor. There were some men who had been sliced clean in half and were still crawling toward their lower extremities. Even the men that had seen real battle and were more used to the hell that was the battlefield were aghast at the utter devastation wrought against the men.

"What the hell did this?"

"Not what, the question is who? And I am to please, that would be me." Standing in front of the men was a teen that couldn't be older than sixteen years. He was not heavily armored or wielding anything even remotely terrifying. He was just smiling at the men that had been sent by Baelish, "I don't know who the heck you are runt, but you picked the wrong brothel to challenge. We're the men that will wring the flesh from your bones. So get ready to beg for mercy."

"Oh darn, you just took the words right out of my mouth." With a wicked grin, Kurama tore the speaker in two with his bare hands. "Now who's next?" Shuddering at the sheer brutality of the teen, the remaining men were shocked into a stupor. Too bad for them Kurama didn't give a damn, moving onto the next closest man, Kurama continued the carnage and tore out his limbs and used them to beat the man to death.

That had the effect of snapping the remaining men out of their haze and they charged the demon in hopes of overwhelming him. They were slow and weak compared to the fox, he weaved in and out of their ranks never allowing anyone to touch him. Tearing flesh as he went, large chunks were missing from many of the men who attacked first. Crawling along the floor holding their insides against their bodies trying to keep their life inside them. They would be the first to die, but the rest would soon follow them.

Petr could hear the men battling the man attacking his establishment; he believed that the sounds of screaming and moaning were the assailant pleading for mercy. But the similarity between what he was hearing and the voices of his own men were too alike to ignore. From the silence permeating the now deathly still brothel, Petr knew that the monster who started cannibalizing his many brothels was outside his door.

Walking into the room with his coat covered in blood and guts, Kurama allowed Petr to look outside his door to the massacre that the fox had created. "Petr Baelish I presume?"

Littlefinger was terrified of the man that walked in, he was at least as tall as the Mountain and almost as large around. Kurama had decided to bulk up to create the illusion of another player in the Game of Thrones, he didn't want to allow this man to find the Kit or his family.

"Wha…what do you want? Is it gold? I have a chest full in the vault behind me. It is yours for the taking. I will not call the City Watch or anyone else if you will let me live." Petr knew that he was pleading like a coward but he needed to live if he wanted to exact revenge on this muscle bound brute.

"I will be more than happy to take the chest. But that's not all I will require. I think that this establishment needs new management, what do you think?" Shaking in both fury and fear, Petr knew that he was in a real tight situation. There would be no going back from here, this man would not stop until he took everything away from him. But that would take time, Petr knew he could amass an army to crush this upstart and then we would see what this idiot would squeal then.

"Of course, go ahead my home is your home."

"No, I don't believe it is your home anymore. Now if you would please leave?" With a final dismissal Kurama was done with the man. He had shown the would be player that he was weak and vulnerable, he could be taken out easily and there would be no one to mourn him. To add insult to injury, Kurama tossed the head of his main guard at the stricken man.

"Oh I thought you would want a memento to remember your stay. I hope you don't mind I didn't wrap it up for you." Petr held the man's head in his hands, the terrified expression etched on his face for eternity. Walking down the blood soaked stairs, Littlefinger slipped a number of times in the filth, vomit and guts of his men and the rest of his patrons. The only one left whole were the women, they were huddled in a corner guarded by another brutish fellow.

Stepping out into the light covered in filth and blood, Littlefinger dropped the dullard's head and ran as fast as he could to his home. Running through the streets of King's Landing covered in blood and guts was a sight to see. Kurama watched from atop the brothels roof, he chuckled at the once feared Littlefinger. He would be fun to crush, always scheming his way to the top. The fox wondered how the kit was doing.

Naruto was entertaining the kids at the local orphanage with tricks and slight demonstrations of his many elemental jutsus. They were struck with wonder whenever he would make clay golems or big balls of fire that flamed into the air. The kids would always ask for more and more tricks, Naruto was happy to please since he knew the harsh reality of their situation being an orphan himself.

Daenerys and Missandei were watching the teen and having much the same thoughts on the matter, he was an enigma, they had seen the brutality he could deliver but also the kindness he would show to the children did not adhere to the monster label that many would place on him. He was someone that both could see themselves settling down with, but he was only one man and there would be no sharing of him. Thus the two women had come to an agreement, they would both try their best to woo the teen and see which he would choose. And after he had made his choice they would abide by it and whoever was not chosen would be fine with the decision.

Though there was a big difference between words and actions, they both knew that it would not end with that.

All this was going on without Naruto's knowledge, it didn't matter what time it was there would never be a time when Naruto was actually cognizant of women's emotions, especially towards him. When he looked back at the two he smiled openly and gestured for them to join in on the merry making with the children.

The two could see he was well liked by the children and would make an excellent father, his devotion to family was well known, he had actually tore a man in half because he had tried to tear a mother away from her daughter in one of the more unlawful areas of Flea Bottom.

Tagging along with the teen, the two women soon forgot their agreement and just enjoyed the day as they played along with the blond hero while giving the kids one of the most memorable days in their very young lives. Now that most of Flea Bottom was free of crime and disease, there had been a steady influx of kids and young adults just lazing about in the square and surrounding alleys.

The kids were searching for their intrepid hero who had decided that a game of hide and seek would be a good training tool for the kids to learn about the skills necessary to survive in this harsh world. The many hiding places that he stayed invisible allowed him to see how knowledgeable the kids were of their surroundings and of the people in it. He tickled the ones he caught into fits of giggles and hid from the rest. By the time dinner rolled around there were only a few that had escaped his laughing attack.

Soon it was down to just one crafty young girl who hid in the small crevices of the buildings. She was eventually caught by Naruto but put up a fight while he tickled her endlessly. Laughing uproariously, Naruto proclaimed himself champion of hide and seek. The kids seeing their chance dogpiled the teen and exacted their own version of the tickling revenge.

Squealing like a school girl, Naruto begged for mercy but the kids needlessly heckled and continued their tickling attack. Smiling for the first time in a long time, Naruto enjoyed the game immensely, seeing the smiling faces of the children reminded him of what exactly he was fighting for. This world would know peace and gods help whoever stood in his way.

While the kids were tickling the ninja to death, Daenerys and Missandei watched with odd glee in their eyes. The teen had caught them as well and delivered a tickling fit on the two before the kids in the town square.

Feeling a sense of foreboding, the kids shouted their goodbyes and allowed the two beauties to feast on the young hero. "Uhh…mercy?"

From their glinting eyes Naruto could clearly tell that maybe the tickling attack was not something to be used on grown women. Screaming bloody murder Naruto tried to run away, but the girls latched onto him and dragged him into their home in King's Landing. The kid's felt a little guilty about the turn of events, but smiled anyways at the screams of girlish pain that Naruto emitted.

Watching the two saunter their way into the home dragging his butt onto the chairs lining the living room, Naruto could attest that they were very curvy women. Trying and failing at hiding his rapidly growing attraction, Naruto could see their smirks go from evil to downright devilish.

"Now what to do with our victim Missandei?"

"I don't know mistress, maybe a flogging?"

"Oh no no no, that would be too easy on him. What he really deserves is torture as well." Now looking for all the exits that he could, Naruto could see at least 5 evacuation points for escape. 'Now just a way to distract them.' What he didn't notice was the way Daenerys and Missandei smirked at one another, with a sway of their seductive hips, they started to dance to a song only they could hear. All thought of leaving had just flown away for Naruto.

'uhh…wha….' Not much higher thinking in the brain at the moment, Naruto was awed by the way their bodies just swayed and swung all in a hypnotic motion that was rendering him speechless with hunger. He could see every little bead of sweat traveling down their long necks into their curvaceous bosoms. They both would be called petite, but they sure did get the larger endowments when it came to bust size. From the platinum haired beauty and her untouched pearl colored skin, to Missandei's bronze coated chocolate mocha lotto skin that was enough to make Naruto start drooling like an invalid.

The girls truly did know the way to render him still, they smiled halfheartedly at the other knowing that one's tilt in favor caused the other's absence of the blond haired hero. They had made a pact, but the situation was a little different than they imagined. This had started out as a way to tease the blond, but both girls didn't know anything about the opposite sex or anything to do with the carnal arts. All they knew in their hearts was that they wanted to spend more time with the one they held dear.

Naruto could sense the tension in the air and watched as their movements became more mechanical and less sensual. It seemed that both were still new to the more adult aspects of relationships, and it seemed they were some sort of uneasiness about the two women as well. It might have stemmed from some other issue that plagued the two or something the young hero had done. Naruto had never been too worldly, but he knew when his friends or family was keeping something from him that was important.

He never wanted them to feel uncomfortable around him, but that was just what was happening with the two in the room.

"Guys want to talk about it?" The two young women stopped their actions and kind of stood around the room, uncomfortable silence followed.

"I know it's not my place to meddle in something between you two, but maybe it would make it easier if you guys talked about it." From the blushing faces and the hanging heads that wasn't the right thing to say. Sighing at the situation, Naruto guided the two to sit down and tried his best to break the ice.

With a nod of his head multiple clones appeared and started fixing dinner for the trio. Maybe a meal would loosen their lips. The two women still were processing what to do in this situation; it might be time for Naruto to take a more hands on approach here.

Sitting down between the two, Naruto tried to get them to talk to one another or to him. Holding their hands and softly running circles on the back of their hands, trying to get them comfortable to talk about what the heck was bothering them.

It was at this time that a niggling thought permeated the usually dense hero, Kurama had said that the two might like him even love him. Now that he had seen what their affection had brought, he didn't want to alienate either of them. They were both very dear to him, he had grown to love them as well from the time that he spent with them. With Daenerys it had been so easy, with her renowned beauty and her kind soul. The same could be said about Missandei but she had a little more edge to her personality, she had learned the hard way not to trust others in this world. That's why it was such a shock that she could ever fall in love with someone that she had met just over a month ago. But he had got under her skin with his tireless determination and the kindness he had shown to both her and the people who had the least.

With a determined nod of his head, Naruto held the two in his arms and whispered that he cared for them both deeply. Soothingly rubbing their bodies with his hands, Naruto just wanted things to go back to the way they were. With them all having fun and messing around with each other, the tension of their bottled up feelings was painful for the hero to see.

The girls had both gasped in relief at the way that Naruto had told them about his own feelings for the two of them. They were encouraged by his light touches on their bodies and were growing to enjoy the feelings that his hands could extract from them. Whenever he would ghost over their skin it felt like an electric current was passing over and stimulating every little inch of their nubile bodies. They could feel the rough calluses on his hands from the backbreaking training he must have put his body through to protect his family and enact his dream for this country.

They had known that he had great plans for this country, but never been told what exactly that entailed. He was always secretive about the inner workings of his plan, whether it was on purpose or not it was a little bit grating to both of the girls. Though he always asked their advice when it came to the city itself, it had been at Daenerys suggestion that he build the new orphanage for the kids. Though he had taken that to mean taking it from some loathsome noble, it had served the purpose though.

Maybe those great plans of his included the two women becoming more to him than friends? Maybe it included Daenerys and Missandei to become his wives and to rule this empire with him?

The clones finished their duties and dinner was served, the trio had spent the better part of an hour skating around the subject of their relationship. The meal included roast goose, creamy mashed potatoes and gravy, and hearty rye bread to sop it all up. Though they were still preoccupied with the growing feelings in the room, the trio did gain a strong appetite when the amount of delicious food was placed in front of them. The meal was finished with an apple tart to round it all out.

With their hunger sated and their bellies full, the two women could focus now on the more immediate issue of their tensions between each other. It seemed that Naruto was more than willing to share his love with them, but would they do the same? They had assumed that one would be all that Naruto would choose, it would be a dream for any male to have either of the two beautiful women to call his own. But to have both, now that was a fantasy that many men would kill to receive.

Deciding to let the two decide how they wanted to proceed with this, Naruto bid them good night as he headed up to the second floor to prepare for the night ahead.

"Well that was an eventful evening. What do you think about what he said?"

"I don't know how to feel about it. I had always known I cared deeply for him, but to hear him say it was a relief to my heart. What will you do now my lady?"

"I want to follow my heart and become someone very close to Naruto, but I don't know about sharing it with others."

"Others?"

"Yes, the way he stated that he cared about us both equally. It hinted at another thing entirely, I believe he has more women than the two of us here."

"What? Truly?"

"Yes, he had stated that he wanted to unite the realm. I believe he might have meant that through marriage. He was very open about loving more than one."

"I see…than if he has others what are we going to do?" Daenerys pondered on the question a bit before coming to her own conclusion. She would make sure that she was one of the women that would change the world and also stand by Naruto's side when he became the new ruler of Westeros. She had always feared when her brother would become King and abuse her and the country at large with his grandiose idea of rule by fear. Naruto had adopted the mentality of embracing the masses and bettering the lives of those least fortunate. Something that Daenerys was quite keen to follow; she had always been kind to her brothers violent.

But to stand by Naruto's side she might have to share and she didn't know any of the other women in his new harem. If she could have a confidant and ally in the group than it would be much easier to accept the awkward dynamic, that ally would be Missandei, she had already proven herself to be a honest and forthright person. Something that would prove invaluable in the trials ahead, with her course decided Daenerys outlined her plan for the future to Missandei.

Missandei was a bit surprised by the plan that Daenerys put forth but wasn't altogether against it, she had not wanted to rule anything but if it took that to be with the one that she loved then so be it. With that the two women headed up to the second floor to inform Naruto of their mutual decision.

Naruto was lying in bed thinking about how best to introduce himself to the world at large, when the two beauties entered his room to inform him of their decision. They each took one arm of the blond and held him closely to their bodies. With a kiss from each gorgeous woman the decision was finalized and they could move on.

Naruto wasn't one to let one kiss be it and slowly introduced the two to what he had learned from all the other women in Westeros. Sliding his fingers along their silky skin, he lightly stimulated their bodies with his lightning chakra. It had the instant effect of making the two warm and flush as it flowed through them.

Snuggling deeper into their arms, Naruto started peppering them with soft kisses from their exposed neck to their collarbone. Each kiss was igniting feelings of lust and longing for the girls, they would cross their legs with the warmth spreading through their core.

When he held Missandei tightly to his body she could feel every muscle in his frame and the attraction was making him hard as steel. Rubbing her nubile body against him, the mocha kissed teen was making him moan with lust. He wanted to take her right then and there.

Daenerys wasn't being neglected as Naruto had prepared a duplicate to truly enjoy the platinum haired beauties sensual body. Sliding his hands up and down her gorgeous rear to her pert bosom, she was truly a goddess on earth.

Luckily the bed was big enough for the four; otherwise there would have been some bodies on the floor though that wouldn't have mattered to the blond hero. He would ride them anywhere and everywhere.

The two women were not expecting the amount of lust that Naruto was instilling into them, they wanted the blond now. He was rubbing all the right places and with the slight lightning stimulating their most private areas, both the original and the duplicate crawled down their bodies and soon had their faces right between the beauties legs.

Breathing hot air into their lower lips, the two were moaning in ecstasy and latching onto the blonds hair as he lightly licked away. He tasted both at the same time and loving it, they both tasted sweet and a bit like strawberries. He wondered if they bathed together, that had the added benefit of making Naruto lap even more hungrily away at them.

Their legs became vices around his head and he wouldn't have it any other way, they soon had their very first climax and flooded his lips with their juices. It was heaven for the two, and they were just experiencing their first taste of it.

Naruto would show them what true pleasure was, but first he wanted to sample their supple bodies until they had no more to give. Happily licking away he induced release after release until the two were spent and gasping for air from the assault.

Daenerys didn't believe it was possible to experience that much in such a short amount of time, but Naruto wasn't the number one unsuspecting ninja for nothing. He was truly living up to his name and gaining new members into his ever growing family. These two would be welcome additions and Naruto would run them ragged with lust.

Missandei was not much better, she was moaning at the continued assault and rubbing her lips to the motion of Naruto's tongue. He was licking and nibbling at her and she was just releasing and climaxing all over him. He was holding her legs in the air while he devoured her and he would massage her pert behind with his rough callous hands. She was dripping all over his mouth and he kept at it, lapping away at her most intimate area.

Two of the most beautiful women in the world were being eaten and hanging with their bottoms for the entire world to see in the air. Soon Naruto removed his lips from their buds and extended his tongue fully and delved even deeper into them. Now they were screaming with pleasure and were well on their way to being knocked out from all the pleasure.

From the way they were being held they soon realized they weren't the only ones enjoying this, their faces were at just the right height to see Naruto's throbbing attraction. They gulped at the size of it, both fearing how that big thing would fit into their petite bodies.

With a final moan of pleasure they both were unconscious due to the pleasure from Naruto's actions. Licking at the last drops of juice, Naruto carefully arranged the two side by side and cuddled up next to them to wait till they awakened.

Though that would be a challenge since Naruto was straining against his undergarments, removing them hurriedly, Naruto sprung out and nestled between both their warm derrieres. Sawing at their entrances, Naruto loved the feeling of both of them nestled around him. It was doubled by the doppelganger sliding between Missandei's pert bum.

The sawing motion soon had the girls awake from their stupor to find Naruto firmly ensconced between their legs. He was using their silky thighs and plump bottoms to relieve his steel rod. They started to thrust in motion with him and he knew they had awakened. Sliding their dresses up their delicate bodies, Naruto soon had the two divested of their clothing and he got even harder if that were all possible.

They were complete opposites in skin tone but their bodies matched each other perfectly, their bosom was just the right handful. Kneading them endlessly Naruto was in heaven, sliding between their legs and massaging their soft and juicy mounds. Their bodies molded against his and they soon steadied into a rhythm that had both the girls and Naruto moaning in ecstasy. With a final thrust he painted their bums with his seed and used it to lubricate their bottoms and thighs. Sliding in and out, in and out and also rubbing against their lower lips.

Daenerys and Missandei were surprised by the amount of seed that Naruto had released, it was enough to paint them white from the bottom of their hips down. With his continued rubbing of their sensitive lips it wasn't a surprise when they soon joined him in bliss and mixed their juices with his. Now they were really eager to feel him inside them.

Turning around in his arms the two women kissed him deeply and thrust accordingly, signaling to him they were ready for the main event. Looking into their eyes and seeing the lust and love, Naruto knew he would make this the best thing they had ever felt.

Nodding his head, Naruto signaled his clone to line up and enter Missandei. With a deep kiss, Naruto plunged slowly into both women and they moaned at the thick meat entering their moist lips. Each inch filled them completely till he reached their maiden hood. He looked down at them to ask once more if this was what they wanted, and both women just kissed him more deeply than before.

With a final push he broke their maiden buds and took their most precious gift. They cried out in pain from the intrusion but mewled softly at being so full. Allowing them to get used to his girth, Naruto just held them in his arms and rubbed circles soothingly on their backs. When they nodded their head that they were ready, Naruto gently started rocking in and out of the women.

The cries of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure, and Naruto wasn't going to stop until they turned into screams of unadulterated, mind-blowing pleasure. Pumping in and out and getting into a rhythm, Naruto soon had the bed rocking to their combined motions. The girls thrust back against Naruto trying their best to increase the friction and add to the pleasure.

He started to lick around their bosom and sucking at them inducing another burst of moans from the two. They grabbed his head and took him into a searing kiss that introduced him to their luscious lips. Sucking on their tongue, he had them continue to moan in ecstasy. When they had stopped crying in pain he had increased his pace, now he could really pound into them.

They grabbed at the headboard of the bed and watched mesmerized as he pounded into them with abandon. Grabbing their legs and hoisting it on his shoulders, Naruto could truly feel every inch of their body. They soon climaxed around him, but he wasn't near done and he continued to abuse their lower lips.

Massaging their juicy buns and rolling into them, he was giving them everything he had learned from Cersei and Catelyn. Hitting their most intimate of spots and driving them mad with lust and pleasure. He could see their eyes rolling into the back of their heads and their tongues hanging out. He had them screwed silly.

Lifting them onto their sides, he closed their legs and increased the pressure around him. He could feel them clamping down on him, but he continued to pump in and out of them. The pleasure was enormous and soon they juiced all over the sheets once more. They were getting into the level of la la land. They could put up no resistance anymore and just lay spent on the bed. He continued to plunder their depths and truly show them the most pleasure they had ever known.

Release after release and the bed was soaked with the women's juices. He would have to order another sent in when they were done with it in the morning. Flipping them again, he had them flat on their faces and their luscious derrieres in the air for him to plow into. He was bouncing on their pert bottoms and they were being pounded into the bed.

Grabbing at their legs again and wrapping them around him, Naruto roared loudly and released deep into them filling them with his seed. It spilled out to pool on the bed with their juices, he continued to pump as he released. Each pump would plow more and more of his seed deeper and deeper into them. They were dead to the world now, completely screwed into a deep stupor.

He continued though to sate his lust with their nubile bodies and pumped into them repeatedly until he was satisfied. Each new hour they would awaken to him bringing them to new heights of pleasure all while filling them to the brim with his seed. They had not known a man could last for so long, but Naruto was a demon in man's flesh.

He had the stamina to sate all the women of King's Landing and then some. So two women in one night wasn't going to be near enough. He would pleasure them till the morning and awaken them with his continued plundering.

By the time morning came, the two were filled to the brim and had been painted white all over. The bed was a mess and their minds were delusional with pleasure, their faces had a semi-permanent grin on their faces from the screwing they had received. Naruto was impressed with their resolve, they had stayed awake for nearly 2 hours before succumbing to the pleasurable slumber.

Naruto had still been deeply thrust in them in the morning, they clamped down on him in the night and didn't let him go. He was fine with that and it was a great thing to wake up in the morning inside both of the two beauties. He softly pumped into them and they mewled accordingly. Chuckling at the two, Naruto popped out and they missed the warmth already. Their bellies were full to the brim and it wasn't the goose from last night.

Running his hand down their bellies, he pressed lightly and they released his seed in spurts out of their lips. He would definitely have to get another bed. Maybe he could convince another noble to part with it? Or maybe his wife?

Chuckling at the thought, Naruto switched himself with a clone and greeted the new day of adventure. He would definitely enjoy being king when he had his full family together.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

The day continued like any other in the Naruto household, he was currently deep in Missandei and Daenerys. He was pounding away and loving the feel of them just holding on for dear life to him, he was causing so much delicious friction that their tongues were hanging from their mouths.

He knew what they could do with their tongues, they took to it with gusto and soon were licking and sucking away at his numerous copies.

Missandei had such beautiful caramel skin that he wanted to paint it so much with his seed, and he did splotches of white crisscrossed her bosom and face. She licked it all up and wanted more, he had created a vixen in the bedroom. He rode her hard and truly lived up to his reputation as a stamina god. He could do this for eternity, but knew that they women would be winding down. But those thoughts were for another time and he pounded those images away as he held Missandei close to his chest.

She was getting quite adept at coaxing out his seed and he was all too happy to paint her. Her hair was flecked with his white cream and she was no longer bushy haired. His seed weighed down her hair and gave it a white sheen. She was lost in the pleasure and did not care one lick about how she looked to those outside. He held her and pumped into her with ferocious thrusts and she in turn moaned in lust as she was filled completely.

She rode him from above and he pawed at her bosom with his rough callous hands, he was pumping in and out with enough force that her bottom was bouncing against his hips. Her pert bottom was the perfect vessel with which he could plow right into her, the extra cushion was needed with the way that he rode her. She had already released numerous times all around him, each thrust had hit those very spots that would cause her to see white dots in her eyes. The pleasure was intense, he did not let up with the pounding.

If she could have turned her head she would have seen Daenerys in the same boat as her. The young queen to be was being ridden by the blond as well, but from behind and being thrust into the bed quite strongly. He was pounding in and out with her bottom providing a nice cushion for his hips and causing a nice sucking sound from her lower lips. She was taking him in and he was in turn pulling out to her continued moaning as she felt him leave her. His piston was warm and full, it was a sensation that she didn't want to be without.

It could end up being the case that she would be attached to Naruto at the hip from this turn of events. She was lost in the sensations that the blond had caused in her, she had started out in love with the blond but now she was lusting for him on an entirely new level. Her platinum hair was further painted white with his seed and her angelic face was splashed with the white stuff. She would lick the droplets as they cascaded into her mouth all while being pounded from behind.

Naruto grabbed a handle hold of her modest bosom to really plow into the teen and show her new untold heights of pleasure. Each thrust met a new point in her bud and she could feel the shocks of ecstasy that caused in her. She climaxed around the blond hero again and again, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in pleasure.

She was moaning at the height of the lovemaking when she was silenced by another copy of the blond. Full to the brim from behind and in front, Daenerys breathed through her nose and all she smelled was Naruto. He was rolling into her mouth and making her lips wrap around the base of him. She used her tongue to massage the teen and he was all too appreciative of the gesture. He pinched her bosom to cause her a little pain that translated into her growing wetter and releasing around him once more.

The two ladies were a sight to see, an all too familiar sight when around Naruto, whether it was Daenerys and Missandei or Cersei and Catelyn. He was truly making Westeros into his kingdom and his family.

While the two were out of it, Naruto slowly moved them closer to each other and faced them toward each other. He would pound into each woman and slowly grind their bodies against each other. Both Daenerys and Missandei were feeling the tingling sensation coursing through their bodies at the female contact that was being rubbed into them. He could see their gasping mouths slowly move closer and closer to each other.

Grabbing both their juicy bottoms Naruto started pounding even more frantically into the two teens. Rubbing against their lips and having their bodies sliding along with the mixture of their combined juices and Naruto's seed, it was all enough to get the two to wantonly start grabbing the nearest thing and embracing it fully. Their lips were glued to each other and Daenerys was frantically groping at Missandei's pert bosom.

Missandei was doing the same, all while being plowed into by Naruto from behind. The two were in a whole new world of pleasure and Naruto was the architect to the festivities. He had them lie on top of each other and he could get even more friction between the three of them. His piston was pumping in and out of the two women's lower lips and pounding into their plump and bouncy bottoms.

With the two women juicing all over him, Naruto kept pace and felt his own release soon. He coated them fully inside and out. Daenerys and Missandei were lapping away at the seed that coated each of their bodies. Licking from their navel to the crest of their bosoms, sucking up all the milk they could. With their bellies full, they slid back against Naruto and allowed him to continue to ride them for the next couple of hours.

He had broken them from the amount of pleasure they had experienced and they were no use to anyone for at least a day with the way their minds were turned to jelly.

With the two women occupied for the moment, Naruto flowed through his remaining clones and found one traveling with the Queen and the Starks.

They had made good time back to the capitol, but there was an incident with Joffrey that he would have to deal with soon. 'That kid is insane, he has a vindictive streak in his body that would make the devil blush.' Knowing that the best course of action was to take the kid out of the equation Naruto had planned to off the kid in one of the local towns. Unfortunately there was still the issue of Cersei, she would not be all that inclined to her baby boy dying in the boonies. Thus Naruto would have to find another way to deal with the crazy brat.

The incident wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't done anything to Arya and Sansa, but the buffoon had it in his mind that Sansa was his. That would be something that Naruto's clone had corrected right at the moment. A few broken ribs had been enough to dissuade the teen to ever lay a finger on Sansa. Though he had gone crying to Cersei, but luckily Naruto had 'persuaded' Cersei to see his side of the conflict.

That persuasion had really been fun, but they had to rut around the forest so as not to be caught by the guards or her pesky husband the fat king.

Arya had delivered her own revenge against the would be heir to the throne, a kick to the junk was so much more satisfying than breaking a few ribs. Joffrey was frightened of both girls now and with good reason, one could kick his butt to Braavos and back and the other had the blond terror protecting her.

Ned Stark had been a bit surprised to see his wife tagging along to King's Landing but she was adamant that she stay close to her daughters. Though there had been a bit of color that painted her cheeks when she mentioned the two girls. He couldn't understand it for the life of him but he could see how miserable she would be without their company.

Thus he had left Robb in charge of Winterfell for now while he set the affairs of the kingdom in order. With the way that Robert was whoring and drinking it would seem that he had come back at the right time.

What he didn't know and would never fathom was that Catelyn was being pounded night after night by Naruto while Ned was off with Robert. She was always caught with a limp the next day due to the extreme nature of their activities.

It was especially exciting when they were joined by Cersei who had formed a sisterly bond with the Stark matriarch. Though that could be due to the nature of their relationship with the blond hero, after having him inside them for so long they had been the only ones to truly understand the other's situation. It also helped that Naruto would cavort with the two and have them pleasure each other while he rode them simultaneously.

Moving on, the group were about a day's ride to the capitol. There had been messages from Littlefinger about a new player in the city. Robert was chuckling at the snide little bastards situation, though he was a bit concerned with the taking of the brothels. He had been known to frequent quite a few of them in his time as king. The cleanup of Flea Bottom was welcome news for Robert, though it was under no fault of his.

Ned was curious on the nature of the new threat and what exactly this person was trying to gain by looting Petr's establishments and cleaning up the poor.

It was almost like the individual wanted to better the lives of the people and make himself king? That was nonsense though, because Robert had the right of it and there would be wholesale rioting in the country if someone bluntly challenged Robert for the throne.

Ned had taken to speaking with his guest Naruto about the actions of the man in the city, the young blond had been a mystery to the stone faced leader of the north, but he did usually have sound advice about the goings on around the city. He stated that from his viewpoint the mysterious individual was helping the people for something greater, but what good would come of fighting the man? Wouldn't it be better for the city itself if the seedier elements were taken care of? Plus there was the added benefit of feeding the many starving people in Flea Bottom.

Ned acknowledged the point, but was still wary of looking this gift horse in the mouth. For all he knew this so called savior would truly be a masked conqueror in disguise. Naruto chuckled at the accusation and how closely it had come to describing what he was intending to do.

Thanking the teen for his counsel, Ned went off in search of Robert to talk about the coming trials in the capitol. Naruto was all too eager to see Ned go, because he had a date with his exquisite wife.

Walking back through the encampment, Naruto listened to the whispered murmurs that plagued any new camp. He could hear the men whisper about how one so young had gained such respect from the Warden of the North. He chuckled at their attempts to figure it out and also their pointed glares of jealous at the way he was allowed to talk with both Ned and the King.

There was even some gossip that those that got too close to the blond were rendered unconscious or worse. Many of the men had tried to follow the youth and figure out just what he was to both the King and Ned but all had met either air or a sound headache the next day.

Naruto wasn't kind to those that would intrude on his time with the women close to him. Though the men had gotten the point soon enough, now there were scarcely any who would dare follow the teen. He didn't outright attack the men who followed him but they always ended up in the worst positions and with mind numbing headaches.

Finding the two women he was looking for, Naruto discovered they were in the Queen's Tent talking about the new additions to their family. Though it could be said that Catelyn already had them as family, Arya and Sansa had not been present recently with Naruto. The last time at Winterfell was the last time Catelyn had been witness to her daughter's wanton lust with Naruto.

"Good evening ladies, how are you this evening?" Startled by the sudden appearance of the man they were just talking about, the two women nonetheless grew warm in his presence. "Naruto, don't do that! You know that scares me half to death."

"I apologize my Lady. Now what about your daughters?" Catelyn was a bit miffed that he overheard their conversation.

"I wanted to know if you truly wish to include them in this insane plan of yours?"

"Of course, I love them dearly." Cersei was smirking off to the side at the anguish this was causing to Catelyn. She had accepted her role as sister in this family but she still enjoyed tormenting her new family. The Lannister streak of pride was strong in the queen, but that had been tempered by Naruto's love.

Sighing at the situation, Catelyn knew it was an argument that she would not win. Likely because Naruto could so easily persuade her otherwise, speaking of persuasion, Naruto had grown remiss and needed to rectify that. Taking each woman by the hand, Naruto led them to the bed in the tent and truly had his way with them.

Luckily the moaning and groaning was softened by Naruto filling each of the women with something to work with in their mouths. From the amount of milk in each woman they wouldn't be hungry or conscious for the rest of the night.

Any nosy soldiers were soon dealt with and placed a good 200 meters outside the camp in the most awkward positions imaginable. His clones truly did good work when their reward was so luscious and juicy.

Winter was coming to Westeros, but Naruto would surely warm up the women throughout the realm.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

The view from the hill overlooking King's Landing was a sight to behold, it was a corrupt city and filth littered the floor but from afar it was a jewel in distance.

Naruto wondered how Kurama was doing with the extermination of the many hovels that Baelish had set up all over the city. The man was persistent he would give him that, but there would be nowhere for him to hide his ill-gotten gains and Naruto would enjoy making him the poorest wretch in all of Westeros.

The king had been clamoring to return to the city because he was eager to sample the wares of Littlefinger again. Unfortunately for him there were fewer and fewer of the establishments around the city. It was miracle that most of Flea Bottom wasn't ridden with disease and hunger, the shipments of fresh food and clean clothing had done wonders for the populace. Now Naruto was the savior of the people and he was gathering followers by the hundreds.

Pretty soon he wouldn't need to go to war, the people would revolt themselves and crown him their new sovereign.

Going through the masses instead of the nobility did have its advantages, first and foremost was the lack of ulterior motive and the general lack of back stabbing that went on with the nobility. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had to hear the nobles ramble on about their so called slights and dents to their honor. When all was said and done it was just a way for the cretins to gain more money or land from the king himself. Robert was not known for his intelligence and had made deals that did not benefit the crown in the least.

Most of the deals were detrimental and would see the crown lose thousands in revenue and also be tied down to greedy nobles. Naruto would change all that when he was sovereign, but that was for another time.

The retinue had arrived in the city and were greeted with a mix of boos and cheers, the king was not loved but when the people saw Naruto on top of the caravan they cheered for their savior. Fortunately Robert thought the cheers were for him and didn't question why the people craned their necks to the sky. Chuckling at the situation, Naruto nonetheless waved to the people and gestured for them to disperse while the caravan moved toward the Red Keep.

Some members of the small council were waiting for the king when he arrived, most notably Varys and Baelish. Though the latter was not looking as sleek as he once did, running for one's life did that to a man.

"Welcome back your Grace, how was the trip to the North?"

"It was fine, I'm eager to see about a woman in one of your fine establishments." Chuckling at the man, Baelish steered him toward the city and one of his last remaining brothels. Naruto watched the king go and smirked at the rags that Baelish had fled with. 'I will enjoy tearing that man from head to toe, how goes the slaughter Kurama?'

'Well kit, but I wanted to leave the last few to you. I know that you wanted to see his broken dreams with your own eyes.' Laughing darkly, Naruto was grateful for the fox and all he did to undermine and scare the wretch. 'Sounds fun, but first we should get the family settled in for the night.'

With the king otherwise preoccupied the Queen greeted the rest of the small council while Naruto escorted the Warden of the North and his family to their rooms while staying in the capitol. Ned had shook his head at the king's antics but was otherwise immune to the folly that Robert sowed.

He did see that most of the populace had not cheered for the king but in actuality Naruto, but he could not figure out the reason for it. Naruto had been with them all the trip down from the North, there was no way that he was here in the city and why would they cheer him? The questions surrounding the teen were multiplying rapidly, Ned knew that he was special, the many abilities he had shown were reason enough to warrant caution with the teen.

Ned had never been known as a superstitious man, but the things that Naruto could do defied reason. Unfortunately his thoughts on the matter would have to wait, the small council had been informed that he was the new Hand of the King. They flocked to him like moths to a flame, pestering him with new found problems in the capitol.

There was the rumors of some organization operating in the center of Flea Bottom, but none of birds or spies of either Baelish or Varys could permeate the veil of poorest sector of the city. It was like someone knew the game better than those two snakes, if that were true he would be a formidable opponent indeed.

While Ned was preoccupied with the small council, Naruto had settled the Starks in their room and made them comfortable. The Queen had retired to her own room and requested Naruto to visit her in the night for another session. Naruto was all too happy to oblige and promised that he would see her tonight.

Naruto knew that there would be a tournament held for Ned, it was an honor for him becoming the new Hand of the King. He had heard that much of the kingdom would attend, notable knights from all the realm would joust and fight for the honor of the King. Well that and the purse going to the winner was numbering in the tens of thousands in golden dragons.

From his sources in the House of Tyrell he knew that Loras Tyrell would be joining as well, the brother to Margaery had been known as an accomplished knight in his own right. Though he would have some trouble with the new entry in the tilts. Naruto had become a little restless without all the adrenaline in his system, he would welcome the ruthless violence that accompanied the joust and melee tournament.

It would also give him a chance to bring Margaery closer to the capitol, though her mother wasn't a slouch as well. He could see where she got her beauty, thank the gods that Mace had not passed on his genes to his children. Margaery's mother was a bit of a challenge to court but eventually she too succumbed to his talents. Alerie Tyrell was a stunning beauty who had shunned Naruto many times but eventually she could not deny it any longer.

Her initiation into the family had been perpetuated by her own daughter, Margaery had been urged by Naruto to add her mother to the fold. It was an interesting turn of events when Naruto had introduced Lady Tyrell to his many talents. Luckily for Alerie her daughter was there to shoulder some of Naruto's lust and satiate the teen who painted them white.

The contingent from Tyrell had arrived a week prior to the King and Naruto was on the way to meet up with them. He had created enough clones to entertain both the Starks and Cersei while he attended to the Tyrells personally.

He found the two women watching over Loras as he prepared for the tilts. The two had been extremely excited to see their son/brother participating and winning glory for their house. Though that excitement could also be attributed to the prospect of seeing Naruto once more when they arrived to King's Landing.

The two were surprised to see Naruto so early in their visit to the capitol, but were nonetheless trying to hold in their excitement and longing for the youthful teen. The group settled into a calm and warm silence as they watched the Knight of Flowers hone his craft. Naruto could see many faults in the teen and also the arrogance that was shown throughout his style. The boy seemed too eager and overextended himself on many of his strikes. It would not take much to capitalize on that and truly put the teen in a world of hurt.

Jumping down in the pits, Naruto signaled for the teen to come at him. He hadn't gotten his morning exercise and wanted to teach the boy some humility. Scoffing at the blond youth, Loras turned his back on him and walked toward his tent to get ready for the joust.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Naruto sent a dagger inches from Loras ankles. That got the pretty boy's attention, shocked by the gall of the peasant, Loras nonetheless fastened his helm and lunged at Naruto. The boy was moving in slow motion, at least that's what it looked like to Naruto, while the boy passed by Naruto placed his foot out and tripped the Knight of Flowers.

The two women were trying hard not to chuckle at their boy's predicament, it would do some good for the teen to learn some humility.

Shocked by the underhanded tactics, Loras quickly gathered himself from the floor and charged again at the blond. And again he met the dirt hard, he was getting tired of the feeling. No one in all the Seven Kingdoms had made him look like a fool in front of his family. This wretch would feel his cold steel when this was through.

Taking on a new tactic, Loras held back and gauged his opponent for a bit. He could tell he was agile and tricky, but there was no muscle on his bones, he could overpower him if he could just get the blond to stand still. Feinting right and left, Loras was trying to get the teen to commit to a direction and slice him asunder but Naruto would just dodge left and right and jab at him with his sword. The longer the match lasted the more fatigue that Loras felt, but he would not submit to this wretch who dared challenge him the Knight of Flowers!

The fatigue wasn't the only thing that was causing problems, Naruto had gotten in quite a few hits on the knight. He was still wincing from an overhead strike on his shoulder, it had felt like someone had used a Warhammer instead of a sword. He had underestimated the youth, his strength was more than his slim frame appeared.

Naruto was having fun, not as much fun as with Lora's family but fun enough. He had the youth panting and groaning with exertion plus the bruises couldn't have helped much. The time for games had passed now he would show the teen how truly abhorrent his skills were, Naruto feinted right and came under the knight's guard to deliver a devastating strike against his core. Loras was wheezing on the floor trying to catch his breath from the blow, but Naruto wasn't done and delivered his pommel on top of the young knight and Loras drifted off into blissful slumber.

A smattering of applause greeted the end of the match, Margaery and Alerie were happy for the teen but still didn't wholly approve of the lesson delivered to Loras. Chuckling at the glares from the two, he assured them that he would have Loras up and about in time for the joust. Plus this way he wouldn't be so arrogant to think he was the best in all the Seven Kingdoms.

Nodding their heads at the assertion of the ego on the man, the two women headed back to their own pavilion and stated that Naruto could visit when he was done tending to the slumbering teen. Hastening his assessment of the teen, Naruto quickly healed him to top shape and propped him against a wooden bench to sleep off the pain.

Then without another thought of Loras, Naruto headed to where he would find Margaery and Alerie.

Finding the two fine women already ready and waiting for him Naruto was excited to test out the differences between the two. While Margaery was more of a classic beauty, her mother was the one with the generous bosom. They were lazing about their pavilion and waiting for the teen in their shifts.

Naruto quickly divested himself from his own outer garments and created numerous clones to entertain the two. He would have them calling for mercy in the near future but they would believe they had the upper hand for now.

Chasing the two vixens all over the tent, Naruto soon had them right where he wanted them and dog piled the two beauties. Their excited screams from before were now turning into moans of pleasure as Naruto and his doppelgangers elicited the women's most base desires.

Alerie was beside herself with pleasure as Naruto was happily lapping away at her and also she was being softly fondled by the clones. They were causing untold sensations to travel up and down her body. At first she was aghast at the idea of someone who was the same age as her son to be courting her, but that soon gave way to unimaginable pleasure as he showed her that he was well beyond his years in the pleasure making department.

She should have felt guilty by the way she was cheating on her husband, but he had never made her feel this way. In addition, he was an utter twit who only ever cared about the power or money he could amass for his family. Now there was the matter of the blond devil lapping away at her, he was sincere in his love and affection, it also helped he was a demon in the sack.

While she was jogging her memory of her idiotic husband, Naruto had already placed himself above her head and opened her lips with a light push. She gladly accepted her meal and started sucking and licking her way up and down Naruto. She had abhorred this type of play before but now with Naruto it had become second nature to reciprocate the pleasure that he had given to her. He was slowly screwing her face and lightly slapping her fine derriere at the same time.

She was a beast of a woman who had an insatiable appetite for the carnal arts, she could ride him for hours on end. If he had been a normal man that would have caused him untold amounts of rest, but luckily he was a shinobi and they had endurance to spare. Though it helped being the Nine tails container, the fox truly saved his life on numerous occasions, and those had not been in battle.

Naruto had awakened the sexual appetite of all the women he lay with, they were common women to begin with, but after a night with him they became voracious in their hunger for his seed. Flipping the woman onto her hands and knees, Naruto started to spit roast the mother of Margaery and Loras. She was moaning around him and being drilled from the back by one of his many doppelgangers.

Margaery wasn't faring much better, her auburn locks were coated with his seed and she was still lapping away at two of his clones. She was getting double teamed from the back by another two and she was in a world of pleasure. The bed was becoming filled with all their juices and his seed.

The mother and daughter were one of the more fun tandems that he had enjoyed, they would always try to best one another to see who could extract the most seed from Naruto. He never knew who won but he definitely approved of their games, pounding in and out of the mother while watching her daughter take two of his clones at the same time was magical.

Grabbing onto her mighty bosom, Naruto plowed her derriere like no one's business, he was going to make his imprint in her rosebud and show who she really enjoyed in the bedroom. There had been no one else since Naruto had taken her that fateful day in the Highgarden courtyard. They had been feet from her husband when Naruto had kissed her with an exuberance that she was not used to.

They had rutted like animals behind the hedge maze as her husband tried and failed to find her. Naruto would always be a step ahead and they had painted the gardens white with his seed. Mace had been suspicious of the stains on the roses but didn't want to touch or smell the white substance. Naruto had painted her face and bosom with his seed, but some of it got on to the roses in the maze.

Her screams of pleasure had been drowned out by having Naruto in her mouth throughout the whole afternoon. Mace had heard muffled sounds but could never find his wife or what had caused the sounds in the first place. He had eventually given up his quest and decided to check in the castle for his beautiful wife.

Chuckling at the rotund man, Naruto had continued to wreck the gardens with the Lady of Highgarden and make the red roses white.

Remembering fondly on those first few days Naruto had almost forgotten that he was deep in the lady now. Luckily Alerie was too far gone to notice, pumping in and out of the bosom redhead, Naruto filled her to the brim while his clone did the same to her mouth.

She gulped it down like a good girl and was left dazed and satisfied, but Naruto wasn't done with their little tryst. Spinning her on his shaft, Naruto gestured for his clones to take his place. One of the newer clones switched places with Naruto while he slid right into her juicy bosom. He held them together and started to pump slowly between her valley. She was servicing his other clone with her luscious lips but could feel the steel between her bosom.

She gasped when another clone slowly entered her puckered hole, he pumped in and out of her tight bud. Having Naruto in four ways was enough to get the woman off into dream land and she was being pumped while she drifted in and out. All she could taste, smell and feel was Naruto; he had become her whole world at this point in time.

While her mother was getting quadruple teamed, Margaery was being triple teamed by the rest of the doppelgangers. Being spit roasted while also being taken from behind was interesting to say the least. It should have been scientifically impossible but Naruto wasn't the most unpredictable ninja in the world for nothing. He held Margaery up by his chakra alone, there was no undue stress on the beauty as he plundered her treasures.

He had already filled her to the brim a couple of times, but Margaery wasn't known to be squeamish and she continued like a trooper. There was white all over her body and inside her body, but she continued to swallow and lick with the best of them. She was a redhead but it was hard to tell with the amount of white in her hair, naturally the curtains matched the drapes and they were also fully covered in white. Plowing her plump derriere was like deja vu for Naruto, it almost felt exactly like her mother's they both were blessed in the bottoms department.

Bouncing on her juicy derriere, Naruto was close to his limit and filled her bum with his viscous seed. Pulling out he could see her puckered hole try to hold the liquid but eventually it was like a flood and there was no stopping it.

With the sudden release in her bum, Margaery released her own juices all over the clones. It was not too noticeable because of the amount of seed in her lower lips anyway, but it did cause her to tighten around Naruto and that in turn caused him to release inside of her again. Her stomach had been distended by the amount of seed that the clone had released inside of her.

But that wasn't the end of it and soon her mouth was filled once again with her new favorite drink. She couldn't swallow all of it and some splattered against her face and perky bosom. The two releases in both her lips caused her belly to fill up even more, it was unimaginable the amount of seed that Naruto could produce.

With a wet pop, the clone in her mouth exited and sprayed the rest of his seed in her hair and all over her face for good measure. She was effectively screwed stupid with pleasure, there was no coherent thought running through her mind except the amount of pleasure that had racked her nubile body.

The three clones disappeared after their festivities and Margaery was left moaning and sighing in her own juices as well as the clones seed. It was a sight to see, the most beautiful rose in Highgarden was languidly swimming into a puddle of white.

While Margaery was dozing off to slumber, Alerie was being painted through and through with Naruto's seed. There was not a patch of skin on the mother without white splotches.

Naruto had pumped thoroughly between her valley and sprayed it all over her face and hair, while also making sure to not forget her lovely bosom. His clone had screwed her face with abandon and she was nose deep into him. Releasing his seed down her throat the clone had caused Alerie's stomach to expand as far as Margaery's had. She was not one to lose to her daughter and Alerie had taken all of the seed without spilling one drop.

Swallowing mightily Alerie had done the impossible, but the clone wasn't done and exited her mouth while simultaneously spraying her auburn hair with his seed, her face wasn't spared the coverage either. She used her tongue to lap at the residual seed that fell around her mouth. She could smell that musky scent that always accompanied Naruto's release all over her face.

Her ordeal wasn't done though, as the two riding her from behind had increased their pace and pounded her with even more fervor. She was crying out at the pace and strength of the blond. But luckily for Alerie he helped her still her mouth with something to lick.

The two behind her were reaching their peak and soon the one in her derriere moaned in ecstasy and released heavily in her bum. Rope after rope hit her and she could feel the warmth spread all over. Without another word the clone popped out of existence it's purpose had been accomplished. Alerie moaned around Naruto as the warmth left her bum.

Alerie shouldn't have moaned disappointedly because the one in her lower lips was eager to make her forget about the lost warmth. He was pounding even more furiously as he needed to gain his release. The deluge that accompanied the last clones moans was enough to make her seem 9 months pregnant.

She had never felt so utterly and completely full in her life, not even those times in the garden maze in Highgarden. Her moans around Naruto continued as his last clone disappeared.

Naruto looked around at his handiwork and was pleased to see both women utterly spent and exhausted by his actions. They had thought they would satiate him, while he had known that it was never ending.

Alerie had succumbed to unconsciousness but had still continued to suck and lick subconsciously around him. Naruto was pleased with the wanton nature of both women and was especially excited by their subconscious desire to continue to lick and suck.

He had chosen the women well, the roses of Highgarden had truly lived up to their billing. Though he had known all that when he had set foot in their estate all those days ago.

Tidying up the pavilion, Naruto had cleaned up the mess and outfitted the ladies in their shifts once again. Placing one of his numerous doppelgangers inside the pavilion Naruto headed out to see what the day would bring.

Once he was outside, he could feel one of the conscious tugs of awareness that Kurama used.

'What's up Kurama?'

'I got something to show you Kit.'

Flowing through his clones, Naruto was amazed that something was in fact all the way up North close to Winterfell. Stacking claim to the clone crouching next to Kurama, Naruto observed what the fox had wanted to show him.

It seemed to be a smaller vassal of the Stark's, if he remembered correctly this was House Bolton.

'What the hell is going on here?'

'You can see why I called you Kit. This is atrocious, but I guess this is what could be possible when you humans are left to your own devises.'

What Kurama was speaking of was the numerous flayed men lying facedown in the dirt. It seemed that House Bolton took their house sigil too damn literally, it was disgusting.

There was a rat like runt of a boy terrorizing the whole castle, he was laughing uproariously as he skinned a man to death. It was vicious and something that Naruto wholly found unacceptable. If appearances could be believed his father or father figure was watching from the sidelines unperturbed. It almost seemed he was proud of the wretch?

'I believe some house cleaning is in order Kit.'

'I believe it is Kurama. Want to do the honors?'

'It would be my pleasure.' Without another word Kurama had snatched both the wretched boy and he assumed the lord of the castle and transported them to a realm of his own design.

Ramsey Bolton had been minding his own business and just whiling away the hours torturing the common folk when he was dragged into what he could only assume was some kind of hell. He was heartened to see his father Roose Bolton there as well, but the man seemed different.

He had a emotion on his face that was never there before, Ramsey couldn't make it out, but for the first time in a long time Roose Bolton was utterly afraid.

"Welcome scum of the earth to my domain." The two Boltons were staring at what was quite possibly one of the most terrifying things in their life. It was a massive monster of a fox, with numerous rows of teeth and dark red eyes that searched their dark souls.

"I will be your jailor in this realm, you have been selected for a special set of punishments that I have detailed exactly for you two."

"What are you beast? And why have you brought us here? We have done nothing wrong or in needing of punishment." Roose was bold but secretly he was quaking inside. There was nothing but darkness all around and the only light was the vicious smile in front of him.

"I have looked into your black souls and deemed you wanting, thus I will instill upon you too a hundred, no a thousand fold of torment that you have caused to Westeros and it's people." The two Boltons were shaking now, they had no where to run and this beast had full control of this dark space.

What they could not know was that while Kurama had been speaking he had created numerous leeches that would cause untold violence against the two.

Roose had always enjoyed the ritual leeching that he would do to himself, but he could now feel the creatures crawling up his legs and slowly chewing away at them. His screams were music to Kurama's ears, each and every one of the leeches were excreting acid that was slowly eating away at the men's legs. Each was feeling their skin begin to burn and melt at the corrosive liquid.

It was fitting that their skin was being melted off, because they had done almost the exact same to their enemies. Soon the two were writhing on the ground because their legs would not support them anymore. Ramsey was begging for mercy, while Kurama laughed uproariously at how the tables have turned.

The predator was now the prey, Kurama was wholly enjoying watching as the two grabbed their legs in pain. The leeches were slowly sucking away at the juices that the acid would create from the men's bodies. Each time the two would try to grab and toss the leeches away they were just causing them to latch even harder to their bodies.

The pain had been enough to make them go unconscious but unlikely for them Kurama controlled all aspects of this realm. He would not let the two slip into a world of ignorance when they could experience all the pain that they had caused in the world.

What the two hadn't counted on was the sudden release that Kurama had allowed them, but it was short lived. After Kurama had signaled for his leeches to disappear, he conjured knives to peel away their remaining flesh. Each slice from the blades was pure agony, they were now shown what exactly they had done to their victims.

By the time Kurama was through they didn't have a piece of skin on their bodies, but they weren't dead either. He continued to cause them untold pain and keep their bodies from passing on. After the flaying, he introduced the leeches once again to feed more acid to their inflamed bodies. Their throats were hoarse from the amount of screaming and crying they had done.

Unfortunately for them, Kurama was just getting started, he soon removed the things that made them men. Their shrill cries were music to Kurama's ears, their pleas were delicious and he continued on with the torture.

Now each and every finger they had was slowly piece by piece chopped off with a rusty knife. Their scalp peeled off with their hair in tow, each ear slowly and horribly maimed till there was nothing left of them except the hole.

This was all done in the first 15 minutes that Kurama had them in his realm, but he would hold them here and continue to restore and torture them for the next week. His consciousness floated in and out to check on the two and ensure that their torture continued.

While Kurama was otherwise preoccupied, Naruto had begun cleaning up the Bolton home. Slowly torturing the remaining members of the vicious house, any who had participated or otherwise helped the two Boltons were made to pay for their crimes. The innocent were left to their own devises, but he wasn't against the victims to pay back their tormentors ten fold. He allowed the populace to decide the length and severity of the torture he instilled into the previous ruling class.

By the time he was done, all who had been tormentors now were laid low and put on display in the central square. Though he had found Ramsey's crazy mirror image Miranda who had pleaded for mercy, he had her taken below the castle where he would break her mind.

With the work done, Naruto allowed himself to flow back to where Daenerys and Missandei were. He could use some beauty after all this ugliness created by the monster's of the former House Bolton.

While Naruto was occupied with the upcoming tournament and the meeting of his two new families, Kurama kept watch over the North. The wench who had conspired with Ramsey to terrorize the populace was now no more than a memory. She was broken so fully that she serviced Kurama without a word uttered by the Fox.

Kurama had plans for the wretch, she would be good fodder for his next clutch of monsters. But for now he let her bob her head below his waist.

As for the two Boltons, they were in a ever lasting spiral of pain and unimaginable sorrow as they were constantly tortured and shown how much time they still had to suffer. Kurama would continue to move the counter for their torture minute by minute to show them that their suffering would last their very lifetimes. They had lost all semblance of being humans, though they had none to begin with, but now were mere dogs to be tortured for all time.

Kurama enjoyed the little things in life, torturing dark souls and breaking wenches who delighted with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

The mother and daughter of House Tyrell were out of commission for a long while, Naruto had left a contingent to keep the two occupied for a while. Stationing his own clones outside henged to look like guards, Naruto knew he would be enjoying those memories soon enough.

But to the matter at hand, Ned had been gracious enough to sign Naruto up for the tournament. It would be a great place to showcase his skills. He was itching for a fight and who better to go against then the supposed best knights of the realm. There was the monstrous Mountain who wielded strength that rivaled a beast clothed in man's image. Then the two kingsguard Sir Barristan the Bold and the Kingslayer himself, he would have a riot humiliating his lover's twin.

Speaking of which he could feel through his clones that Cersei was doing an admirable job herself entertaining his doppelgangers. She was being tag teamed and giving as well as she got. Catelyn wasn't slouching either and getting cream all over her surprisingly youthful and nubile body.

Shaking himself from those visions, Naruto set to work on preparing for the joust. There was already a causality of the tournament, a low level knight who had just been raised from squire. It just so happened that he was the squire to the late Hand of the King. Naruto didn't believe in coincidences, he now had new reason to tame the Mountain.

The man, if you were being kind, was a monster through and through. He had no inkling of kindness or humanity; all there that was held inside was a demon. He would rape innocent women and mutilate children. This beast would soon be joining his victims, Naruto had great plans for the monster.

Gregor had sighted the blond haired youth and scoffed at the hate filled glare being shot his way, he would enjoy eviscerating that pretty boy.

The next joust featured Naruto against a low class knight, the young shinobi used just an ounce of his formidable strength and threw the rider to the ground with ease. Tilting his helm at the blubbering simpleton, Naruto continued to watch the remaining entrants.

The Kingslayer and Barristan didn't disappoint and easily made it into the final rounds, as well as The Mountain. The final jousts of the day would feature the Kingslayer versus Barristan while Naruto had the distinct honor of humiliating the beast.

The two knights exchanged a number of lances before the older knight capitalized on the younger ones slight inexperience. So it would be Sir Barristan the Bold to fight for the joust in the final. Now all that was left was who would win the last joust. Most of the crowd had the youth dying or begging off from the beast known as the Mountain.

Naruto was all too familiar with the being the underdog and having others underestimate him. He would show this world full of ignorant men and women who would really rule them from this day on.

Naruto hefted his lance and brought down his helm, Gregor didn't see fit to even wear a helm. He was confident that he would tear this boy asunder with his brute strength. The two men spurred their steeds on and came together in a mighty clash of wood and steel. Gregor had shoved his lance with all his might into the body of Naruto but all it did was break like so many waves against the rocks.

Naruto had endured the hit with nary a sound and struck back with his own lance that pierced Gregor through the seams in his armor. The lance imbued with his own chakra easily tore through the steel and lodged itself in his right bicep.

The Mountain roared with fury at the wound, but all Naruto did was canter back and pick up another lance. The crowd was amazed at the youth's prowess and soon cheered on the kid to best the beast. Chuckling at the turn of events, Naruto tilted his helm arrogantly at the furious man and awaited the next charge.

Bristling with anger over the humiliation and pain, Gregor roared for another lance and charged at Naruto with abandon. Naruto easily dodged the clumsy thrust and again pierced the Mountain but now in is other arm. The man was devoid of both arms and had no means to continue, but he wouldn't be humiliated any further. Leaping off his mare, Gregor ran to tackle the youth and crush him underfoot, but Naruto had been hoping for this.

Now he could really get to work humiliating and disfiguring this beast. Swinging off his own steed Naruto met the older man in close combat. Grabbing ahold of the man Naruto put pressure on the wounds and truly made the once proud man scream. Gregor was beyond reason and the pain was making him even angrier.

With agility belying his massive form, Gregor caught Naruto and started to squeeze the life out of the youth. Or at least he tried, Naruto had faced enemies that would make Gregor look like a kitten, he wouldn't be manhandled by this horror. Deciding to end this once and for all, Naruto broke free from the man and took his arm in his hands. He started to slowly pull and soon it was apparent that he would tear the limb from Gregor. The sinews started to tear from the hole that Naruto had created with his lance.

And soon Gregor would have to handle everything single handed, because his right arm now belonged to Naruto. Using his own hand to pummel the brute, Naruto only stopped when Gregor was no longer among the conscious.

The blood rushing through his ears and the adrenaline of beating the man senseless had kept the crowd's roar from his senses. He had taken down the monster that many had not thought possible, plus a great number of the audience had grievances with the beast. Soaking in the cheers of the crowd, Naruto bowed theatrically to the king and headed back to his tent to wash up for the match with Barristan the Bold.

A number of Silent Sisters had come to cart off The Mountain, but his bulk was too much for them and they had to call for aid from the many battered knights of the realm.

Robert could not believe that child had ripped off the giant's arm and beat him to a pulp with it. The man was resilient and would survive the ordeal but he would no longer be the terror of the kingdom once more. If he was being honest with himself, Robert had never really liked the Mountain, he was a wild animal that only had one instinct, to kill and pillage all in the name of Lannister. With Gregor out of commission that left a valuable piece taken from the old lion.

Robert was coming to like this youth, he reminded him of himself, though he was not as burly or wielding a mighty hammer. The next match would be Barristan against the youth, if you had told him that a youth of 18 years would be in the finals of the joust he would have slapped you and called you insane. But it had come to pass and now the greatest knight of his generation was about to joust with the blond upstart.

Naruto had been waiting for this since the list were shown on the board, he wanted to test his mettle against the greatest swordsman of this land. Though he might have to hold back on his strength, the old man wasn't like that monster, he was more of a finesse fighter. The two dipped their lances in respect for one another, Barristan for the youth's surprising skill and Naruto for the old man's longevity.

The midday sun was baking the audience but all the two felt was the adrenaline that only putting your life on the line could bring. With an imperceptible nod of their heads, the two titans rode their steeds with fervent emotion and readied their lances for the force of the tilt. It did not disappoint, the two each scored solid hits on their foes but were left with no lasting damage to their respective armor.

Naruto had seen the way Barristan had slightly leaned back to weather his thrust, otherwise he would have surely been sent flying off his horse. Naruto had done the same, though it wasn't necessary, Sir Barristan wasn't the force that Gregor had been.

This game continued another 4 lances, each broke while sliding off the most armored of their chest plates. Naruto was having fun, he had not expected the old man to last this long, though he had dulled his gifts, he had still meant to unhorse the elder. But each time Barristan would read it correctly and dodge in time.

Naruto would definitely keep the codger around to train his army when he conquered this world. The crowd was in a tizzy with the way the finals were going, they cheered on both competitors and acknowledged the entertainment they had provided. Robert was beside himself with envy at the chance to knock heads again, but his rotund exterior would not be able to get up onto the horses let alone joust on them.

Deciding he had enough fun for the afternoon, Naruto drew forth his considerable skill and signaled Barristan this would be the final tilt. The veteran knight could see the renewed vigor and strength that Naruto had gained, the youth was standing higher in the saddle and seemed to be wholly unaffected by the afternoon's activities. Smirking at the youth, Barristan truly lived up to his moniker and bravely charged once again at the youth that eluded him.

This final clash was once again introduced with a deafening clash of steel and wood, but now only one sat atop his steed. Naruto had unhorsed the veteran and won the joust, with a thunderous roar the crowd screamed their approval of the young man and also applauded the efforts of the wizen knight.

Bouncing from his saddle, Naruto came to stand before Barristan and extended a hand in greeting and friendship. Slightly shaken from the ordeal, Barristan nonetheless took the offered hand and greeted the youth warmly.

"Well met, and who do I have the pleasure of battling?"

"Naruto sir, I am a vassal of the House Stark." Surprised that such a powerful man was under Ned Stark, Barristan would have to be careful around the Starks. They had quite the chess piece in this Game of Thrones.

While the knight would have liked to learn more about the youth, Robert had called down to the two and awarded the youth with the purse of 10,000 golden dragons. The crowd again crowed their approval of the events that had transpired and soon the tournament had descended into a free for all party.

With the tournament over Naruto slid back into the shadows to celebrate in his own way with the rest of his family.

Catelyn and Cersei had finally cleaned up after their marathon session with Naruto's clones and welcomed the teen with open arms into their pavilion. They had heard about his noteworthy accomplishments in the tourney, and were amazed at the stories of his utter savagery against The Mountain.

After the savagery of the tournament Naruto was open to a more pleasant kind of sensation from his lovers. The two had just cleaned up after their own fun, but their wet hair and supple skin was calling to Naruto. The two had grown more and more beautiful as the days past, Naruto's chakra was beneficial to the two. They had not felt so alive in years, Naruto wasn't the only one ready for some fun, and the stories of his prowess in battle reminded them of his prowess in the bedroom.

All that stamina and strength would be welcome in the night ahead, because while Robert and his royal court were entertaining themselves after his astonishing victory, Naruto was going to be in deep in the Queen and Lady Stark.

Unshackling his armor, Naruto asked for the girls help in removing the heavy items, they were all too eager to start another round. Standing in front of them in just his tunic and pants, Naruto took the chance to gaze at the two women.

They were both in their night shifts, hanging loosely tied and showcasing their amazing legs and pert bottoms. He was groaning at the way their bottoms just begged to be touched, he took each woman in his hands and slowly massaged their perky derrieres. Soft and supple, he was making the two grab onto him for support as he played with them.

Soon Catelyn slide down his body and got on her knees to pull away his bottoms and get to the monster inside. She wasn't disappointed and soon had the beast in her hands, it was just as big as the clones were before. Caressing him tenderly, Catelyn slowly started to lick up and down, she was becoming more wanton the longer she was with Naruto.

Pretty soon she was bobbing her head up and down as far as she could go. He was reaching deep within her throat and he grabbed her hair and guided the action.

Cersei wasn't one to be left out and soon was on the floor with Catelyn and kissing and licking him right along with the Lady Stark. With the two going at it, Naruto couldn't last long and he soon creamed both their faces and their luscious hair. Licking up his essence, the two soon started to lick up the rest from each other and turning it into a deliriously hot make out session. Naruto retained his stamina and was ready to go again, creating two clones to occupy their lower lips, Naruto had the two continue to lap away at him.

They created a vice for him by pushing their two bosoms together, it felt like the most warm glove around him. Pumping in and out of the two and using their bosom for his pleasure, it was the life any man would wish for in the seven kingdoms. Cersei and Catelyn were utterly devoted to him and he them, but no one could have foresaw that the queen of the realm would be so utterly dominated by a seeming youth.

With a groan of pleasure, the two women reached their climax and sent the two clones over the edge with the pressure in their lower lips. While the clones filled the two to the brim downstairs, Naruto was soon to follow between their heavenly valleys. Milking him for all they were worth, the two welcomed the splashes to their faces and bosom. He had more than enough to give them both three coats each. They were painted in white and loving every minute of it.

Each gasp caused them to catch milk in their mouths and hair, they swallowed as best as they could but it was in vain and soon their stomachs were bulging with their favorite treat.

Positioning the two on top of one another, Naruto entered their lower lips and rubbed them together. They could feel him between them and he was hitting just the right points to get them revved up again.

They were soon wet as could be, Naruto alternated between the two and worked himself as deep into them as he could. They were stretched to the limit but soon accommodated the girth of the teen. Pumping in and out of both of them, he could see their eyes roll to the back of their head and their faces lax into an image of being screwed stupid.

Riding the two with abandon, Naruto caused multiple releases for the women and they were soon just being used as sleeves for him. With a few final thrusts he painted both their insides with his essence and engorged their stomachs once again.

Crawling up to their faces, Naruto let himself release the rest into their faces as they licked away automatically. Painting the two was becoming an awesome hobby for the teen. He really enjoyed them in white.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

Naruto was walking through the new area where most of the nobles had been sectioned off, what he had found there was enough to make him believe in angels.

There lazing about was someone who looked ravishing, *look up Lindsey Pelas*, there lying about and showcasing her bounteous bosom.

She was an angel and Naruto would have her, casually walking up to the buxom blonde, Naruto slide into the conversation and tried to get her attention. She quickly was entertained by the blond hero, she had of course heard of his exploits. There was no one in the kingdom that didn't know of his utter domination against the Mountain.

He soon had her ensconced in her pavilion, she was more,than eager to charm the blond to her side. She was a daughter for one of the many smaller lords of the realm, but her beauty had been known throughout the realm. She had not warranted anyone else to be worthy of her talents, but this hero would do rather nicely for her ambitions.

Naruto did not care that she was not all that she played herself out to be, all he saw was an angel he had to have now. Unfortunately for him or fortunately, it was all a matter of opinion, the blond bombshell had a friend that would enter her tent unannounced. *look up Abigail Ratchford*

"Lindsey what are you doing cooped up in here?" Abigail soon had her answer when she saw how well snared Naruto was by the buxom blond. "Oh who have we here? The hero of the tournament? What could you ever be doing here?"

Naruto had no words, another angel had descended from heaven and she was a vixen as well. The bounty was not fair, he would have it all soon enough. Lindsey was not willing to share her claim and seemed to want Abigail to go back to wherever she came from. Unfortunately for Lindsey, Naruto wasn't of the same mind and guided Abigail further into the tent.

Creating numerous clones outside of the tent, Naruto mentally commanded them to allow no one entry into the room.

The two were still sending heated stares at one another when Naruto decided to show the girls what he was really made of. The intense heat in the room escalated further and the girls were perspiring heavily. Naruto had charged the room with his chakra and heat it up enough to get the ladies to strip off their garments. It helped there was a perfect specimen in front of them to strip to.

Lindsey would win this if she had to do whatever it took, striping off her garments Lindsey sensually walked toward the blond and dragged him to bed. She was looming over him with her bountiful bosom and trailing kisses down his chest. She would win this and gain fame and fortune through the hero, what she couldn't know was that there were many that had already been tamed by the blond.

Abigail wasn't liking where this was going, she got into the fun by stripping down as well and showcasing her massive breasts. She cuddled alongside Naruto and wedged his right arm between her valley. She was having him reach down into her lower lips, she slowly started to drag her nubile body against the hero.

Naruto was having fun but decided to even the odds a bit, creating numerous doppelgangers, Naruto soon had the two restrained and under his sway. Divesting of their remaining undergarments, Naruto didn't give them a moment to wonder about the numerous clones. He had already claimed all their lips for his own and he was slowly lapping away at their lower lips.

He was causing innumerable amounts of pleasure to course within the two and soon had them climax together. Lapping away at their juices, Naruto extended himself and they were all too eager to use their sensual mouths to suck him dry. Caressing the two, one with blond locks and the other with dark tresses, Naruto moved in sync and rode their mouths. Depositing his seed into their waiting throats, Naruto watched as they sputtered at the amount. He filled them up to capacity and soon had coated their hair and face with his seed.

Abigail was having trouble understanding how this happened. One moment she was taking care of the blond, the next he was riding her mouth, and using her head as a handle for his hands. Moaning at the taste, Abigail nonetheless wanted to salvage some of her dignity, unfortunately for her Naruto had stamina for days.

Lindsey wasn't much better off, Naruto continued to ride her mouth and was working her mouth like his own personal sleeve.

The two were being face screwed in the worst possible way, but Naruto didn't give a damn. He signaled his clones to switch with him and he now could get to the main event. Their pert and juicy bottoms were calling to be screwed to oblivion.

Positioning himself between their cheeks, Naruto slowly rubbed his seed all over the two hot girls. He was lubricating them well, he would ensure that they were ready for his girth. Though it should be said, no matter how many times he rode Catelyn and Cersei they always felt tight and full. The two women tried to protest at the new developments but were kind of occupied with trying to breathe around the clones.

Naruto slid into the two and sighed in ecstasy, they enveloped him and the clone with warmth and tightness. Naruto was soon rocking into the them with a steady rhythm but was surprised to see they both had their maidenhood still.

He eased up and signaled his clones to slow down, but he waited for the two to be so taken by the pleasure that they would allow him to take their maidenhead. With a slight infusion of his chakra, the two released all over him. The stimuli was causing untold sensations that they had never felt, now they were bucking against Naruto and he knew that they were ready.

With one more powerful thrust he broke their maidenhead's together, they both moaned fruitlessly against the clones in their mouth. With the added vibrations the clones soaked them with more of his seed. Breathing in Naruto's musk, Lindsey and Abigail were completely broken and screwed silly.

Pumping in and out of the two, Naruto was having the time of his life. He would definitely gift their father's with innumerable lands when he was king. They should have whatever their hearts desire, at this moment that was more of his seed. Filling them up from the front and back, the two were looking a little worse for wear.

Painting them white from top to bottom, Naruto wasn't even halfway done to what he wanted to do.

He coated Abigail's rear with his seed and lined up with her bud. Slowly piercing her, Naruto could see the silent scream that Abigail was moaning around his clone. She took him in like a champ and soon had half of his mast in her. Slapping her bubble butt, Naruto rode in and out of the brunette and truly gave her a fine imprint on her bottom. Her bottom bounced and jiggled with abandon and he was more than happy to grab on for dear life as he rode her raw.

Naruto wasn't about to forget Lindsey and creamed her bottom as well, he was trying to get her nice and lubricated for the task ahead. Sliding in slowly, Lindsey also moaned around the clone, but she was a bit more boisterous about it. The vibrations were ecstasy to the clones and they filled up the girls again. Pretty soon their bellies were distended from all the seed.

The sounds in the tent were of a whole clan rutting around, but it was only Naruto and the two beautiful women. Slapping and slurping, all manner of sexual positions.

The two women were drunk on his seed and the amount of pleasure they had experienced. Naruto wasn't done with them by a long shot. He had them rub against each other and truly get into the rut of things. The blond and brunette really got his juices flowing and the two were all too happy to suck it all down.

They were soon mashed against one another and were being ridden from behind by Naruto and his clone. Their bountiful breasts squashed against each other and the sensation of their slick nubile bodies was causing them to moan incoherently. They were too far gone, Lindsey had assumed she could mold the hero into her little puppet. She had done this before, although without the raucous lovemaking, but with her good looks and sexual charm it was easy to play men against each other. What she had not counted on was the virility and tenacity of Naruto.

Plus he had a large reserve to truly give her all she could handle and more. He would not be some pet that could be controlled, it would be the other way around now. He was the dominant one and she would be his pet. Her generous bosom was truly being toyed with, Naruto was riding her tight rear end and using her bosom as hand holds. Tearing her bottom up with his insistent thrust and his chakra enhanced fingers that were making her body feel amazing.

Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and her tongue was hanging out, she was being screwed silly. Naruto believed that her dainty lips were too lonely and soon had her servicing another clone. She could only smell Naruto's musk and there was no way to stop the deluge of seed that filled her mouth and stomach. She was completely covered head to toe in the stuff.

Abigail had much the same idea that Lindsey had, but again she came up against the wrong person. Her brunette hair was white with seed and her lips were wrapped around Naruto. Both her lips, the bottom and the top. She was giving as good as she got, but Naruto had way too much stamina to keep up with. He was thrusting into her from the front and the back and truly living up to his nickname of being the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha. He had her in all the different angles he could come up with.

Her bosom was being ridden by his clone while he screwed her face with abandon. He would test her consciousness by thrusting into her plump bottom with pointed thrusts. She would fade in and out of the best experience of her life. Her hair was silky smooth and he was more than happy to give her the conditioner she would use from now on.

Having the two side by side was a nice comparison of their talents, Abigail had the more bouncy bottom but Lindsey wasn't lacking in the bosom department. He would ride them for the rest of the day. Their moans were music to his ears and the way they continued to call his name whenever they tightened around him made Naruto fill them to the brim.

Having them bent just the right way gave him an unobstructed view of their pert and juicy derrieres. Naruto had forgotten about the time and it was nearly sunset when he decided to finish with a flourish. Conjuring enough clones to wreck ten women, Naruto instructed them to spit roast the two and give them hearty helpings of powerful stimuli.

They were soon moaning and groaning around the clones, they were filled again and again with each clone disappearing when their deed was done. Soon there was more seed than the women could handle and they were just rolling in it.

Taking charge, Naruto entered Lindsey and he was soon joined by another while he took her lower lips another took her from the back and her mouth. She was truly and utterly full and being ridden to no tomorrow. Her plans had crashed down all around her, but it seemed that was the least on her mind as she continued to lick and suck with abandon. Naruto had truly gained another for his harem. He would have to compliment the lord for raising such a wonderful angel.

Abigail had seen the full treatment of Lindsey and was dripping at the notion that she was next. One of the clones had already filled her back door and another had slipped into her lower lips, but the original had the honor of painting her mouth and face. With a roar of pleasure Naruto finished with Lindsey and moved to Abigail. Grabbing her brunette locks, he slowly wrapped them around himself and cleaned off any residual juices.

With the semi clean up done, Naruto offered himself to Abigail and she was more than ready to receive him. She licked up and down and sucked as best as she could. He was in heaven in the warm confines of her mouth and throat. She was really a trooper and took the screwing in stride. She was already filled to the max from the two others in her. All she could do was continue to blow away against Naruto.

The constant rocking motion helped to lessen the need to bob on top of Naruto. He was holding her head still as he plunged her depths. All she could smell was his musk and seed. She was happily lapping away at the flood of cream that was filling her mouth.

With a final roar, all three blonds emptied their load into Abigail and filled her up like a balloon. She was leaking from every hole on her body. The amount that Naruto had given her mouth was enough protein to last for a week. And that was only the amount in her mouth, as all three exited the brunette and painted her white from the tips of her hair to the soles of her feet.

She was in the same predicament as Lindsey, lying in a pool of her own juices and Naruto's seed.

Finally satisfied, Naruto had to clean up his angels and take them back to the Red Keep. It wouldn't do to find the two beauties sleeping their day away in his seed. Though that might be a story for another time as both Lindsey and Abigail curled next to him and lazily sucked away any little bit of seed that had escaped them. They were well and truly screwed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story.**

Lindsey and Abigail were screwed to oblivion thanks to the efforts of the resident ninja in Westeros. He was running his network of spies and informants while plowing them with pure abandon.

Naruto didn't have to rely on secondhand accounts, he could mass produce enough clones to flood the city and countryside, the best information all for the price of a little headache once in awhile. He could see that the king and queen were presiding over some knighting ceremony, but it didn't interest him in the slightest.

Tangling his hand in Abigail's tresses, Naruto guided her up and down and soon had her filled to the brim with his seed. She eagerly swallowed while he got reports of Baelish trying to start up his little seedy brothels again.

Naruto had to give it to the man, he didn't know when to quit, but a few clones would deal with the brothel soon enough. Taking out the merchandise usually shuttered any kind of business, but when Naruto's doppelgangers made off with the girls and stuck Baelish's nose in it as well, it truly showed the man how little Naruto thought of him.

Baelish was beside himself with rage, he couldn't believe some upstart had taken 80% of his business in a few weeks. The unknown assailant had made off with the girls from Lys and Pentos, those were hard to come by. He would be losing an arm and leg for those girls, though whether that would be literally or figuratively was up to interpretation. Most of the people he dealt with were not kind to those that didn't hold up their end of the bargain.

With fewer and fewer girls to entice the lords of Westeros, Petyr was becoming tight fisted on the amount of gold that he could send back to his suppliers. Not to mention the amount of his fortune that was stolen by the bold monster that had terrorized him not a fortnight ago.

Humiliating the man was one of Naruto's favorite pastimes, though he could think of many others that brought him more pleasure.

While he had been preoccupied with Baelish's little schemes, Naruto had not seen Cersei enter his chambers. The queen was not surprised to see the blond entertaining guests, but she was surprised to see that they were the daughters of some of the wealthiest of the merchant class.

It did make her feel a little self-conscious when she compared her body to Lindsey, but she was tighter in the right areas again. Whatever was the secret to the blond ninja's power, his essence actually turned back the clock on the women he spread it on. Cersei had felt younger and more vibrant every time that she had copulated with the teen.

It helped that Naruto sprayed her from head to toe in the stuff but she wasn't going to complain about the added benefits of the cream.

Naruto's clones were stuffing Lindsey like a piñata and filling her stomach to the brim. But that was something to ponder later, Cersei had come to speak with the teen about Ned Stark's continued investigation on her children.

Naruto had listened to Cersei while Abigail happily sucked away, "So Lord Stark has not let this go?"

"No he has not. You must do something, I will not have my children executed because of some hick from the north."

"Now, now my Queen…there is no need to call him names. After all his wife will soon become your sister."

Cersei knew about the extenuating circumstances with Naruto, but she did not like being reminded about it. Catelyn had become something of a confidant to Cersei, Naruto would not have the two fight when he became King.

Deciding to head this argument off before it became too heated, Naruto switched with another of his clones and ordered them to tire out the two beauties while he attended to Lord Stark.

"I will talk to the man and I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement."

"The only arrangement I can see is if he takes the Black. We can't have him spouting off his nonsense to the capitol. Plus this will be a great chance for you to cement your place in Catelyn's life."

Naruto had always known that Ned would be a problem, it didn't help that he was the husband to his illicit lover. Catelyn loved the man dearly, but Naruto had given her too much and truly bound her to his side. Naruto didn't want to cause her grief and he had to come up with a way to save the honorable sod without compromising his secrets.

"I will try my best to settle this peacefully, please return to your chambers my Queen." Cersei pouted at the dismissal but knew best not to overstep her boundaries with Naruto. While he was a carefree and goofy youth at times, he could become quite terrifying when he wanted to be.

Walking toward the Stark section of the Red Keep, Naruto wondered how best to broach the subject of the queen's children.

Unfortunately for him Lord Stark had been looking for him as well, "Naruto, good I have been looking for you. Catelyn had said she had to talk to you about something to do with the kitchen cream. I don't know what she was going on about but she was adamant that you see her as soon as possible."

Chuckling lightly, Naruto knew his little kitten had been without his cream for too long. The more they made love the greater the bond they would form. "Of course my Lord. But before I go, might I ask where you are off to in such a hurry?"

"Hand business, something to do with the royal line."

"Oh and what pray tell is it about?" Ned wasn't about to give up any secrets about the royal lineage to Naruto, but the youth seemed to be blocking his way. "Private business Naruto, please step aside I must follow through with this business in a rapid fashion."

Naruto had tried the subtle approach but that had gotten nowhere, so he sighed and flashed behind the Warden of the North to incapacitate him. Ned didn't know what hit him, one minute he was trying to get around Naruto the next all he saw was darkness.

Creating a number of clones to deal with Ned, Naruto headed to Caitlyn and knew how eager she was to see him. The clones would distract Ned while he entertained Caitlyn, Naruto didn't quite know what to do with Ned for now. Hopefully nothing too troublesome would arrive on the horizon.

Things often turn quite quickly in Westeros, while Naruto was riding Caitlyn all night and day there was an plot to kill the king. The old bloated walrus was taking on too much liquor and was inebriated so fully that he couldn't dodge the boar that charged him.

Though for what it was worth Robert did give as good as he got and killed the beast with a mighty thrust. Now the king of the realm was lying in bed bleeding to death from being gored by the piglet.

The maesters could do nothing for their king because of the amount of blood loss and the size of the tear in his stomach. They gathered the main members of the Small council, but could not find Ned nor could they find the Queen.

Cersei was being spit roasted in one of the many lonely towers of the Red Keep. Naruto had informed her about the detainment of Lord Stark and she was more than welcome to reward the teen. He was pounding her with abandon while his clone filled up her slutty mouth, she was slobbering over it like a dog with a bone.

Ned was being held under genjutsu and would not be heard from for some time. Naruto didn't want to sideline the man but his stubbornness to the cause was too much to take. Naruto would fix this kingdom from the inside, well mostly inside the women in the kingdom.

Thus the Small Council decided to let the King spend his last few hours in pain free bliss as they called for milk of the poppy to escort him to the next adventure. Though the queen and Ned didn't know about the sudden loss of their husband/king, Naruto had heard and decided to let it play out. With Robert out of the way he could truly guide the Queen to what he wanted to do.

She was already his, now he had to convince her children how well he could run the kingdom. Though Joffrey would be a little different, Naruto had plans for the cruel king, the boy would not enjoy the trials that he would go through. Naruto only held Ned with genjutsu to distract him, Joffrey on the other hand would feel the full might of Kurama when Naruto handed the boy over to him.

Kurama had stated that Joffrey wasn't much better than that duo of Bolton's, though Kurama had enjoyed breaking both men. Now those two were just washer boys for Kurama to maim and torture to his heart's content. Miranda was fitting in nicely in Kurama's plans, she was with child and ballooning spectacularly. Kurama would plow her till there was no more defiance in the girl, though from the way that she sucked and thrusted back against Kurama it was long gone.

Having his consciousness split into so many places, Naruto pulled it back to the clones that were drilling the living daylights out of Abigail and Lindsey. He had talked to their father's and they were overjoyed that their daughters had smitten the young hero of the tournament. His influence in the upper echelons of the Red Keep would allow them to grow even more powerful and rich from siding with the crown.

Abigail was sucking like there was candy in Naruto, though she did liken the treat she received to her favorite sweets. Pumping her from behind the clone injected her with enough seed to bloat her belly. She soon doubled by swallowing the load that Naruto had blown into her mouth and down her esophagus. Smearing the rest of his milk all around the woman, Naruto headed over to Lindsey and switched with the clone drilling her derriere.

He thrust into her in one go and she came fully around the other clone in her sweet lips. Naruto thrust in and out and slapped her fine ass enough to leave a mark, her reddening plump rear begging to be pounded. Screaming out his name, Lindsey made the clone in her mouth fill it to the brim with more of her new favorite drink.

With her rosebud like a vice on his member, Naruto soon came into the blond and filled her up from the back as well, before splashing the remaining on her golden locks tumbling down her back.

The two were exhausted but gave no quarter and were soon lined up once again to fulfill the needs of their new King.

**With the Queen**

Cersei was groggy from the marathon session that she engaged with Naruto and was just coming to when Naruto gave her the news that uplifted her spirits. The pig was dead, there would be no need to pretend anymore. Now she could groom her little boy to rule the kingdom, but would Naruto allow it?

Cersei had no illusions about how powerful the teen was, he could easily steal the seat from her and her son. Though he wouldn't need to steal it soon, the way he pleasured her and broke her, she was severely tempted to be just his sleeve. He had stated that she was one of his loves, but with the way he carried on who could know?

While she was idle minded due to the amount of pleasure she had received at the hands of Naruto, she wasn't so dull witted to really believe that she could overcome the teen. Naruto had all the pieces and she was just another pawn in his master plan to rule Westeros.

Though with the pig dead, Joffrey would be king and that could set up some delicious moves for the worn queen. She had always known the day would come when Joffrey would ascend the throne and she would rule from the shadows behind him. Joffrey had changed quite a bit from the happy child in her youth into something even she had a hard time recognizing.

Was there a way to rein in the cruel and sadistic tendencies? Or would the boy continue to wreak havoc wherever he went in this world. It pained her to see her little boy grow up to be this awful monster. Maybe there was something that Naruto could do about it?

Naruto had been lazily sawing along Cersei's plump rear while he contemplated how to bring the news of Joffrey's apparent accident. The boy had fallen down some stairs and suffered severe head trauma that would have to be looked at by the world's best healers. Though in actuality Naruto had already drove Joffrey into a deep genjutsu. He would be learning first hand what it was like to be a monster.

Kurama wouldn't mind educating the youth and it would allow Tommen to be the new face of the realm. Well in name only, after all Naruto would bide his time when the moment was right to usurp the throne. He had inklings of a true terror north of the wall and if it happened to coincide with the new regime change all the better for him.

**Hours later**

Cersei had been distraught at the news of her eldest son but was comforted by the ministrations of Naruto. It was hard to keep anything on your mind when Naruto would screw you out of your head. At least the child would be in a state of blissful slumber, or so Naruto had told her. He didn't have to tell her all the little details of his arrangement with Kurama.

With Joffrey sidelined, it was now time for Tommen to rule the roost. And he happened to have a great advisor in his mother and her confidant the hero of the tournament Naruto Uzumaki. Though Tommen was a little suspicious of the intimacy that Naruto showed to his mother, but Cersei had eased his mind with the knowledge that the hero was taking the utmost care of her.

The Small Council was befuddled with the way that Naruto had inundated himself into the upper echelons of power. He had seduced the queen and the heir apparent. There was no way to stop the youth from being given the reins of the kingdom. The Hand of the King was nowhere to be seen and Baelish didn't have the leverage nor the wealth to dissuade the hero.

Both Baelish and Varys would have to bide their time and hope for mistakes that would allow them to bend the boy to their way of thinking. Unfortunately for them they wouldn't be around to see that day because Naruto would surely deal with the two in the coming months of his reign.

Tommen was the king but Naruto held all the power as chief consul to the King. Screwing the queen had its advantages other than banging one of the most beautiful woman in the realm. Tommen had no inkling of his demotion to pawn to Naruto's king, but he would soon come to see it Naruto's way.

With the power of throne and the wealth afforded to him from both the merchants and House Lannister, Naruto had all the ingredients necessary for his insidious ascent toward the throne.

One of the first acts of his power was the abolishment of the kill order on Daenerys Targaryen, he would instead welcome the new queen into the realm. The Small Council was not about to take this lying down, they listed a laundry list of reasons for the order to still be in effect, from her usurping the throne, to the real possibility of all out war if she ever came back to Westeros.

Unfortunately for them Naruto didn't give a rats behind about what the Small Council thought of the issue and rammed it down their throats anyways. It also didn't help when Daenerys Targaryen just magically appeared in front of the throne. She had lied in wait for Naruto's signal to enter the throne room.

Daenerys was gracious in her first appearance at court but many of the court called for her head and ordered the guards to take her to the black cells. Naruto easily reversed that order and had the men stand down all the while apologizing to the young woman. No one could believe how easily Naruto adjusted to his new found power.

Guiding Daenerys to the throne, Naruto had her stand to his right while the people in the room gasped for air from the amount of killing intent that Naruto was flooding the room with. The Small Council took the worst of the abuse, Naruto was going to enjoy the day when he would dismantle the council and tear the members to shreds for drowning the kingdom in their petty squabbles that killed and maimed thousands of the common people.

Tommen could see the strength that Naruto had wielded, he had cowed the numerous detractors and silenced the room without a word. He was becoming surer than ever that Naruto would be the real master behind the scenes. When he had been first told by his mother that Naruto would be his advisor, Tommen had been overjoyed that the hero of the tournament would be helping him rule the kingdom. But after meeting the youth it was obvious that he would not be ruling anything.

Tommen had not been blessed with strength or wit, but even he knew when to throw in the towel. He would play at king for as long as his mother saw fit to let him, but the real King would just be to his right.

With most of his business accomplished Naruto signaled for the audience to exit the throne room as he had to consult with the king and the Mother Regent. Cersei had known that Naruto controlled the kingdom now but she was furious at the entrance of Daenerys Targaryen, not only that but she was being protected by Naruto.

"What the hell is going on Naruto! You play with Tommen now you bring this traitor into our midst!"

"Calm down my queen, I didn't want to worry you needlessly. Daenerys is here under my protection and she will be joining the royal family."

"Like hell she will! I demand that you take off her head this very instant!" Daenerys wasn't about to let that happen and shoved her way toward Cersei intent on strangling the Mother Regent. Luckily Naruto got in between the two and stated that there would be no execution for either side. "There will be no more blood spilt between Targaryen's and the Lannister's, I am sure we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement between the two sides." From the murder in their eyes, it wasn't likely it would be anytime soon.

Storming from the room Daenerys headed to the main bedroom to cool off from the bloodlust she had for the family that had usurped her throne and murdered her family.

"How could you do this to me?"  
"What is going on mother? Why is she here?"

"Don't worry darling I will get her head soon enough."

"No you will not. I told you she is under my protection and all that entails." There was not a soldier alive in this world that could bring harm to Naruto or anyone of his family.

It seemed that his little surprise had not gone over well with the royal family, but Naruto had always known that this clash would have to be resolved eventually. "I don't understand why would you need her when you already have us. She will ruin all that you and I have worked for. Can't you see that?"

"I know that you are cautious about her, but I assure you that she will be a vital piece in our continued reign of the kingdom. With her support we can truly unite the realm and end all this petty squabbles breaking out throughout the seven kingdoms."

Shaking her head Cersei headed back to her chambers and wondered once again if it had been the right idea to let Naruto lead this realm. Wasn't it not long ago that she was the Queen and he was merely a dalliance? Maybe it was time to get things back to the way they were, 'A little darkness never hurt anyone, isn't that right Naruto?' Cersei was making a comeback.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Maelstrom in Westeros**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Game of Thrones does not belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters for this story. **

After the spectacle in the throne room, the events were the talk of King's Landing. Daenerys coming back to the kingdom that was usurped by Robert, her sudden protection from the hero of the realm. It was all starting to make sense to the Small Council, they were truly and utterly duped by the blond teen. He may seem like an innocent and happy go lucky teen, but in actuality he had all the cunning and brutality of someone three times his age.

Naruto had taken the throne's power and forged great things from it, whether it was the new orphanages or the multitudes of hygienic fixes to the horrid living conditions of both the poor and rich. The nobles had never smelled this good in their lives, though they were missing a few of their daughters and wives, but that was a small price to pay for actually smelling like some of those snot nosed Tyrell's.

Baelish was beside himself at the events that had transpired in the throne room, he was hoping to make the king's passing an occasion for his ambition to rise again. But the youth had outplayed him and usurped both the Queen Mother and her simple son. 'That boy can't have been just some country bumpkin that fell into the Stark's lap. He must have been planning this from the start. But how had he gained the favor of so many of the main players in this farce of a game?'

With his business in shambles and his plans in disarray, Baelish had only one avenue left for his pleasure. The main brothel had not been hit and he was still generating a meager stipend from the establishment. Though it was far and away less then it once was.

Nobles of all shapes and sizes had been absent from his brothels, there were the occasional plebeians, but most didn't fill the coffers like the whales before. Baelish was being subjected to an assault from two fronts, the boy that had crushed his ambition for all out war in the kingdom and the man that was decimating his filthy business in the capitol.

Arriving at his one and only oasis from the problems in his life, Baelish settled into his office for a relaxing massage and inspection of his merchandise. What he had not counted on was seeing the devil who was destroying his business plowing his most beautiful courtesans.

Naruto had known about the worm's main establishment for a long time, but had waited for just the right time to squash his only joy in life. The man had wanted to start a war that would have ravaged the kingdom for years and all so he could become king without getting his hands dirty.

Naruto had created numerous clones to entertain the girls as he slowly made his way to Baelish. The form of the hulking monstrosity of a man was useful to instill true fear into the worm. Though it might have lost some of it's luster with one of the girls from Lys still attached to his pelvic region. She had been one of the more vocal of the girls and was not stopping anytime soon as she rode his behemoth.

"Littlefinger, how goes your business? I hear business is sparse." Baelish was beside himself, not only was the beast destroying his business but thoroughly screwing all his girls to scream filled ecstasy.

"How dare you show your face here! I should have Gold Cloaks come and slap you in chains and lop off your head."

"Oh I wouldn't hold your breath on that happening. I had my men detain most of them and the others that were too mischievous were thrown into the canal without their heads." Baelish knew the monster wasn't lying from the silence outside his walls, there would be no savior in golden armor today.

"What do you want? You have ruined me and taken all that is mine. What have I done to deserve this travesty?" Naruto chuckled darkly at the worm, "Your very presence is an affront to me. Your many devious schemes and manipulations have sown your fate, if you had not seen fit to play with people's lives as pieces on a board this lesson would not be needed. Unfortunately it is deemed necessary and now I advise you to take whatever meager belongings you can carry and leave this city. Leave and never come back again, or I will show you what a true monster I can be!"

Without another word Naruto grabbed the feeble man and flung him across the room into one of his ornately decorated walls. From the pained sobbing of the worm he had broken a few of his ribs due to the impact. Limping away with his arm hung loosely at his side, Baelish hurried to his office to gather what he could for the arduous journey ahead.

He had been beaten completely, but let it never be said that Littlefinger gave up too soon. He would bide his time and come back more wealthy and powerful than before and erase that monster from this world.

With Littlefinger out of the way for a long time, Naruto could focus on the more troublesome members of this kingdom. With the announcement of Daenerys and his unorthodox hold over the young king it set off the two Baratheon brothers.

Stannis had fled King's Landing and went in search of an army to sack the capital and become King instead of Tommen. He did not believe that the youth was truly Robert's heir nor did he approve of the blond's hold over him. He condemned the hero and called forth all true allies of the Baratheons to come toward his sigil and crush the upstart.

Stannis had been seduced by the Red Priestess, unfortunately for Stannis the Red Priestess had been in turn dominated by Naruto. She was currently in Dragonstone having her mind screwed to oblivion by the hero.

Her ruby red hair was covered in Naruto's essence and she was being ridden from behind with abandon. She could not remember what her original motives were in trying to seduce the teen. Though she found that her illusion of youth and beauty was becoming a reality, the fox had informed the teen about her hideous appearance and Naruto had continued on screwing her. With help from the fox's chakra her youth became permanent and she no longer needed the choker around her neck.

Stannis happened upon the two in his war room rutting against his table ruining all pieces on the board. Naruto happily waved at the gruff older man and continued to pound into the priestess. Stannis was gob smacked at the audacity of the youth, he was screwing his trump card right in front of him. The woman was screaming about Stannis being a fraud and Naruto was the Lord of Light's true champion. Though it could have been something else she was screaming, she wasn't exactly being coherent at the moment.

Stannis called the guards to seize the teen and his heretic witch, Naruto had already planned ahead and foreseen the problems he would have with Stannis. He continued to pound Melisandre while carrying her around the room and beating off, pun intended, the guards. Stannis was amazed that the boy could multitask so effortlessly.

He was having little trouble with the guards and Melisandre was still screaming with ecstasy. Naruto was just playing with the man, he wasn't going to fully destroy him yet. First he would take his family and then his precious priestess, all would be his while the old warrior fought a losing war.

Shireen had already been spirited away while he was otherwise preoccupied with the redhead. Though Stannis wife wasn't on his agenda he took her as well, just to mess with the man. She had so issues that were mental in nature, he could see quite a bit of madness in her eyes. Her fervent devotion to the red woman was one of the things that could spell trouble for her daughter if left unchecked.

Waving happily at the man Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke with Melisandre still attached to his pelvis. Stannis was gobsmacked at the utter disrespect and also at the use of some kind of magic by the teen. Now he knew that the boy wasn't some stiff that got lucky in the tournament. He had strength and magic on his side, something that unfortunately wasn't something he could hope to match.

Davos arrived on the scene too late to do anything about the utter destruction that the boy wrought. His lord was without his family and more importantly his daughter was gone, taken by the teen. He had no idea what the boy wanted with the young child but it couldn't be anything good.

Arriving back into the capital, Naruto instructed his clones to treat the family with respect but also to restrain the mother in case she gets too troublesome. The girl would be no trouble, she had been happy to leave that dreary place. Though she was a bit sad to leave her father, but Naruto had assured her that it was for the best. After all her father was a bit too keen to embrace the religion that had started to burn people for the Lord of Light. It was only a matter of time before he would use his daughter as well.

Switching with one of his clones, Naruto allowed Melisandre to enjoy a group experience. He had others to take care of, Renly was also absent from the capital, it seemed he had the same idea as his brother. He had visions of having the throne for himself with Loras as his dirty little secret.

Loras had convinced his father to back the brother and pleaded with his sister to marry the man. Unfortunately for the father and brother, Margaery was already taken by another. She was another one of the many women that Naruto had claimed throughout the kingdom.

Mace didn't know that his wife and daughter shared the same man, but Alerie had wantonly been copulating with the teen for the past month or so. Luckily there were numerous seals in place to silence the moans and groans that emanated from both Alerie and Margaery in the master bedroom.

The more the two men tried to back Renly, the more Alerie and Margaery were comforted by Naruto. He was breaking the family from within and soon the Tyrells would only back Naruto. Inside the master bedroom Alerie was being ridden from behind while also sucking her favorite lollipop.

Pounding into the Lady Tyrell was invigorating for Naruto, her bum had the cushion for the pushing and also her bosom was definitely overflowing from his hands. She was like a more voluptuous version of her daughter, though Margaery had nothing too bad going for her. Margaery was getting boosted in the chest department by Naruto, the amount of cream and energy that Naruto was instilling in her was enough to raise her a cup size or two. She was becoming as busty as her mother.

Alerie was moaning around her treat and soon was rewarded with more of the cream she always loved to drink. She was filled to the brim from the back to the front. Her belly was bloated with his seed, she was going to be very full for a very long time. Though Naruto wasn't done with the mother yet he carried her over to her daughter and had her lap away at her daughters lips. Naruto was thrusting into Margaery with the same abandon as he did her mother and was having her scream and moan for the foreseeable future. She was also enjoying her mother eating her out while Naruto filled her to the brim with his essence.

Margaery was almost as bad as her mother, Naruto had filled her to the same amount and she was giving the cream right back to her mother. The two redheads were soon covered in Naruto's essence both inside and out, they were lying in a puddle of their own fluids and Naruto's. White was definitely their color and Naruto was all too happy to give them the look they craved.

With the Tyrell's in a stalemate because of the divided opinions of Naruto, the blond could focus on the other problems to the throne. Flashing through his clones, Naruto stopped at one that was pounding into Miranda from House Bolton.

Though House Bolton was gone, Miranda still gamely continued to be used by both Kurama and Naruto as their personal sleeve. Her cries of pleasure and pain were music to both of their ears.

'Kurama, why did you summon me here? Well other than to pound into this masochist.'

'There is rumblings in Winterfell, they heard that Ned has been taken somewhere and Caitlyn is nowhere to be found. You should have dealt with the Lord of Winterfell better. Putting him into a trance and ensconcing with his wife is not the best course of action.' Caitlyn could be found in one of the larger rooms in castle getting the stuffing she loves.

Continuing a conversation with the Fox while also stuffing Miranda was harder than Naruto expected. Disregarding the conversation for a bit, Naruto took Miranda to town and pounded her with renewed fervor. Pulling on her hair, Naruto had her arch her back and enjoy new positions for her favorite pastime. Miranda had been reluctant at first but soon acquiesced to the sleeve treatment when she found that Naruto was very persuasive as well as being the best lay she had ever known.

Though it was usually Kurama using her, Miranda enjoyed many group events with the clones. With his climax close at hand, Naruto turned the former sadist around and sent a deluge of his cream straight into her face and hair. It dripped all over the girl and she happily lapped away at her lollipop. All while being covered white by something other than the snow outside.

Miranda was taken by the many clones around and introduced to another couple hours of continued group work.

'So what are you saying?'

'I'm saying kit, that the Stark boy is rounding up his knights to march south. He believes that Tommen, the Queen Mother and you have conspired to take the throne and killed his father. Whilst also holding his sisters and mother captive.'

'Well he's not too far of the mark. Though holding them captive is one way to put it, I would say they are rather enjoying the exercise.'

'Be that as it may, what are we going to do about it? I know that Caitlyn won't be too happy that her eldest is marching down with an army.'

'I will be sure to spare the Stark boy. Plus he does have reasonable cause to come barreling down with his army. I mean I do have his father trapped in a illusion.' The boy would be a pain in his side, though it was expected with the recent upheaval in his family. With both his mother and sisters stranded in the capital, Robb made the right decision to marshal his forces.

Unfortunately for him there would be no fairy tale ending, he would be facing a demon on the battlefield with the full backing of the throne.


End file.
